


The Spartan Sith

by DarthRamette



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Authority figure issues, Canon Divergent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Major life changes, Snark, battles, non-KotE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 47,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthRamette/pseuds/DarthRamette
Summary: The rise, fall and rise again of Lakadimos. This is non-cannon and chronicles her time from the Sith Academy to her time on Taris, Leritor and more. I have been able to borrow and AU version of the Krynverse as written by the oh so awesome @erunamiryene .





	1. The new apprentice

Mixed breed, gutter rat, mothax as well as many other insults had been hurled at Lakadimos since her arrival at the Sith academy, her blood deemed polluted and impure. Her father unknown, mother a slave. Despite her strong connection to the force she was looked down on and shunned by most at the academy. The only real grace she had was being human so the anti-alien slurs didn’t come her way on top of the others. At age 7 she was sent to Korriban after her mother’s death, not long after the insults and slurs began and never stopped.

Ten years later she was on the verge of graduation, ready to begin her education in her chosen specialty, despite being shunned she had excelled. Her marks were excellent, her Sith fluent and she was in the top 1% of all academy students when it came to lightsaber combat. Even with these achievements many Overseers told her that no true Sith would take a mothax like her for an apprentice and mixed breeds were not worthy to become Sith. Comments like these drove her harder to prove herself. She had one last goal she had yet to complete, to not only win the dueling title but crush everyone she faced on her way to winning it.

Darth Gravus walked the halls the academy reminiscing of his time here, a sly smile crossing his face as memories flooded back. While he enjoyed the nostalgia an acolyte caught his eye, she was demolishing a droid in the training room with her light saber. He noted her movements were smooth, precise, wasted minimal energy and she was almost an extension of the dark side as she fought.

“Acolyte come here.” Gravus commanded to her.

She walked over and bowed her head to him out of respect and submission, “Yes my Lord?”

“What is your name and who is your Master?”

She hesitated for a moment, “My name is Lakadimos my Lord and I have no master.” Her voice going quieter as she told him

He looked at her and wondered why she was not apprenticed to someone, from what he saw she was incredibly skillful with a blade, she showed the proper respect and most importantly she was human, “Why do you have no Master young one?”

“I can not say for sure my Lord but…..” her voice trailed off as she hesitated to approach the issue of her heritage

“But what acolyte”

“It may have to do with my heritage my Lord. Many in the academy see me as impure, a mothax.” she spat out the last word, anger bubbling to the surface

“What is your heritage?” Gravus knew many Sith had mingled with others and while he felt aliens should not be Sith she was obviously human.

“My mother was a slave and I do not know about my father Sir.” her head lowered in shame at the confession

He never understood the desire to have pure blood because it would never happen, the inbreeding between the first Sith and Humans had already happened. Seeing as she was that mothax he had heard about he was now intrigued. She had dealt with the insults, shunning, attempted murders and had not only survived but thrived. Could she be the apprentice he was looking for?

“You are human, that is what matters acolyte.” He reached out and lifted her chin up and saw her try to hid the vulnerability she had, she was quick but not quick enough. “I shall watch you compete in the dueling tournament with great interest acolyte, at the end we shall see if you will become my new apprentice.” With that he turned and walked away.

Standing there stunned at the turn of events she slowly regained her composure. The tournament started tomorrow and she needed to be ready. Returning to her chambers she meditated on her encounter with Darth Gravus and her goal of nothing less than total victory.

The tournament started at 0700 with the preliminary rounds, Darths and Lords started filling the arena around 0900 when the first rounds would be held. Lakadimos had a first round bye so she readied herself for her match. She looked out at the crowd and was always amazed at the Sith who came to watch it, Darth Marr, Darth Mortis, Darth Ravage, Darth Gravus and Darth Thanaton to name a few were sitting in the audience. She caught the eye of Darth Gravus and inclined her head to him in respect. She heard her name called and walked into the arena, ready to crush her opponent and move on. 

“Is that her Gravus?” Mortis asked

“It is indeed my friend, there is something about her that has captured my interest. I talked to her overseers yesterday and other than the mothax issue, which honestly I do not understand her time at the academy has been almost flawless. How she is not apprenticed is beyond me.”

Mortis watched his best friend and could see he had already made up his mind about taking her as his apprentice. “Have you told her that you are going to be her new Master yet? It is obvious, at least to me that you have made the decision.”

Gravus chuckled not surprised his best friend knew what he was thinking, “Not yet, I planned on telling her after the tournament.”

Lakadimos quickly dispatched her opponent in less than a minute, she was onto the quarterfinals. In the next 3 hours two more competitors fell to her in very short times, only one more acolyte stood in her way of her ultimate goal. That one person was Eton, the golden boy of the academy. He was Sith, his red skin contrasting with his golden colored armor, silver rings on his facial tentacles and two time defending dueling champion. He was to be apprenticed to Darth Decimus after this tournament. She hated him, he had been one of her biggest tormentors. His family was old money and an old bloodline. No one other than a pure blood had married into his family in over 8 generations. To defeat him would not only be an upset but would be a huge boon to her reputation and a black mark on his. If that did not get Darth Gravus attention she was not sure what would. Focusing on her hatred they stood face to fact in the dueling circle.

“Time to destroy you again mothax. I will show you why pure blood is the only way for the Sith.” Eton spat at her

Instead of responding to his goading as she normally would have she readied herself, there would be no defensive forms for her, it was to be an all out assault against him. The rage and anger curled into her veins until she felt herself become one with the dark side. The crack of the two lighsabers colliding echoed in the room, her mind free of distraction she pushed the tempo. He was bigger and stronger but his weakness was his overconfidence. She attacked he parried, he attacked she parried but he was starting to lag. She drew on his waning energy and pressed the attack for one more final push. Gravus watched with interest, he could tell she was wearing him down with her quick attacks making him move and block much more than he wanted to do. With a quick spin and feint she sent his saber to the ground and hers at his throat. Her blood pulsed wanting to finish him off but to kill him would have broken the time honored code of dueling. Her personal honor would not allow her to break that code as much as she wanted to in the heat of the moment. 

“You have been defeated by a mere mothax Eton, how does it feel? A mixed blood gutter rat as you call me, yet here you are disarmed by one.” she gloated over him 

Overseer Jathon separated the two duelists. “ Your new Academy dueling champion, Lakadimos!” She reared back and roared with emotion, her triumph over her tormentor complete. Jathon placed the medal around her neck and smiled. “Well done, well done indeed.”

Darth Gravus came into the dueling ring and looked at her. “You have done well young one, unseating the defending champion was no easy feat, yet you made it look like one. Revel in your victory my apprentice, be ready to depart tomorrow. Now go and enjoy yourself, you have earned it.”

His declaration was heard by all, she was his apprentice now and anyone who had been considering her knew that their interest was over. 

She dropped to her knee, head bowed, “It is an honor to be chosen as your apprentice Master, I am yours to command.”

“Rise. You have earned the honor. Now go, enjoy your victory, be ready to join me at my ship tomorrow.”

“Yes Master.”

Mortis walked up to his friend, “Well it seems you have yourself a new apprentice, congratulations my friend. I think she will serve you well. Shall we go get something to eat?”

“That is an excellent idea my friend.”

Walking into the bistro overlooking the Academy Mortis and Gravus ordered their dinner. 

“I have to ask my friend, what was it about her that peaked your interest?”  
“Many things actually, her ability to fight, the insults she has fought off for the past 10 years, her marks are excellent and her instructors gave her glowing reports.” he told his friend honestly

“What about the mothax issue?”

“She is human, that is what matters. No one has a pure bloodline anymore, not you, not I. Her father may be a mystery but I see nothing in her that hints of him being an alien.”

Sitting back Mortis took a good look at his friend, it was nice to see him relaxed. Since Mortis had ascended to the Dark Council they had very little time to sit and talk. They had taken two very different paths since they graduated the Academy over 30 years ago but their friendship had stayed strong. 

“It is good to see you pleased with your newest addition. I think she will serve you well and thrive under your guidance. She is still young and high spirited however.”

“Meaning?” Gravus asked, his tone bordering on being defensive

“I am not going to call into question your training methods, but someone as her could find herself in trouble if not guided the correct way. She has a power sleeping in her, you can unleash that with the right guidance. Many still your tutelage of Thana as a failure.” Mortis told him honestly

Sighing as that name, “I will admit things did not turn out the way I want with Thana, although there is still time. You advice is noted.”

The next morning Gravus and Lakadimos bored his cruiser the Exemplar heading to Taris to push the Republic off the world once and for all.


	2. The Conquering of Taris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Republic is crushed by the Empire and pushed from Taris. A personal score is settled and a new campaign is put into motion.

Taris - 6 months later

Gravus was pleased with the progress his newest apprentice had shown. She was showing more and more of her personality to those around her. Her burgeoning streak of snark and sarcasm surprised him but pleasantly so. While her skill when it came to lightsaber was well known among his forces, she continued to improve with each engagement. 

Her ability to command troops on the ground more than pleased him and now he did not hesitate to put her in command when it was needed. When the commander of the 11th Legion was killed he had placed her in temporary command and she had led the legion to a string of victories across Taris. He has also found that pairing her with Lord Vago and his 75th Legion had lead to even more sweeping victories against the Republic interlopers. Simply looking at the map he could see the impact they had made on the campaign to rid Taris of the Republic.

Sitting back and taking a drink of wine he began to piece together the final battle plan that would push the Republic off Taris once and for all. 

Ladadimos sat in her quarters enjoying a quiet dinner with her friend Lord Vago. They had grown closer since she had arrived on Taris. She found him charming, easy to talk too, smart, and an excellent commander in the field.

Vago looked at her over his glass and smiled. He would have never thought this fresh out of the academy woman would catch his fancy, yet here he was. She was funny, attractive, inquisitive and one hell of a duelist. The devastation she carved in battle was a sight to behold. Thinking of that he felt a stirring in his groin. 

“How long do you think it will be until Darth Gravus orders the final attack?” Vago inquired. Perhaps she would have more of an insight than he.

“No idea, the fact he has sent both of our Legions to rest and refit makes me think soon. That being said my master has not divulged his plans to me as of yet.” she told him honestly

She could see the hungry look in his eyes, the heat of desire was not missed.

“Tell me something Vago,” his eyebrow arched, “Would you like to stay the night?”

He didn’t miss the sultry tone in her voice as well as the look she gave him when she asked.

“Thought you would never ask.”

“Now now, we can wait until after desert.” she teased

“I would rather have you as desert.” he growled

“Oh really? What in the force would you do to me exactly?” she prodded riling him up further

“So many things my dear, you will find out soon enough.”

He rose from his chair unclasping his chest plate dropping it to the floor.

“Do feel free to keep doing that.”

“I would rather undress you,” he shot back, his voice heavy with desire

“You already are with your eyes.” a smirk crossing her face as she teased him

Hauling her out of the chair he crushed his lips to hers. She could feel his tongue demanding entrance into her mouth. Slowly opening her lips she moaned. He was not the first man she had been with. Their tongues dueled, neither willing to give up control, at least not yet.

Reaching around her back, he found the clasp of her chest plate and made quick work of it. With a loud clatter it fell to the ground. In a matter of minutes the rest of their clothes were stripped off thrown in various parts of the room.

He was warm, his touch, his kiss, him. Moving her backwards to the bed he continued his assault on her senses. Suddenly her knees hit the back of the bed and she fell onto her back.

Vago’s eyes devoured her hungrily, taking her in as she lay waiting for him. A predatory smile crossed his face and she shivered with anticipation. He climbed on the bed crawling over her. Hovering over her face he kissed her. This time it was gentle, tender, and not demanding.

Moving his lips to her neck he nipped and sucked at the tender skin. Sliding down his hand cupped her breast, rolling the nipple with his thumb. Lak moaned and arched into his touch.

“Like that do you.” his voice raw with desire

“Gods yes.” her breath hitching as his mouth moved lower

For the remainder of the night, no more words were spoken, just the sounds of two people giving and taking all the pleasure they could from one another.

Vago woke before Lak the following morning. For a moment he was disoriented but quickly got his bearings. Feeling her body next to him he smiled. What an enjoyable night. Passionate in the field and in bed. Lak began to stir, curling into his chest.

“Morning” she mumbled into his chest

“Good morning to you.” he replied as he kissed the side of her head

Rolling over she noticed the time, and how little of it they had before they had to be at the morning staff meeting.

“Kriff, we have to get showered and to the meeting in 45 minutes.” 

Sitting up and pulling off the blankets she darted to the shower. “Care to join me?”

It was a rush but they both made it to the meeting on time, barely. Gravus took notice of how they arrived together, hair still wet and slightly out of breath which he surmised was from running as to not be late. So she had taken Vago as a lover, interesting.

As the meeting ended Darth Gravus called to her, “Lakadimos, stay for a moment.”

Staying seated she wondered what he could want to talk about in private.

“All I am going to say is this apprentice, as long as your performance on the field of battle is not impaired I do not care who you take to bed. Should it interfere you will cease seeing him. Am I clear?”

“Yes Master, I understand,”

“Good, then enjoy. Dismissed.”

Getting up she inclined her head and snapped her heels together.

Two weeks later

Knocking on the door Lak waited a moment before walking into his quarters. She could see the table for dinner was already set and wine was on the table.

“Please sit apprentice, dinner should be here shortly. Do you know why I asked you to join me for dinner tonight?”

“I confess I do not Master.” 

“My goal tonight is twofold, first is to get to know you better beyond what your instructors told me and I observed and second to explain the traditions and history of the Empire we fight for.” 

“What would you like to know about me Master? My background is an open book.” she asked slightly confused

“I know you were raised as a slave but not how your force sensitivity came to fruition.”

Taking a deep breathe, “An overseer in the slave pen I was assigned too was beating my mother for a reason I do not know, even to this day. She begged him to stop, he didn’t. He beat her to death. I guess I was so angry that is manifested itself when I pushed him away from her body. That night I was sent to the preparatory academy.”

Gravus was not surprised, in many children the force tended to manifest itself due to extreme emotions, she was no different. It also told him why she felt this intense desire to prove herself to him and others.

“I wonder, what are your feelings on aliens being Sith?”

“Um..I have never really thought about it Master. I do know the taunts I suffered were not as harsh due to me being human. I am inclined to say they are not as equipped to be Sith. The attrition rate as I understand it was rather high for aliens at the academy.”

Dinner arrived and they enjoyed their meal.

“You are correct my apprentice, aliens are not fit to be Sith. They are not mentally or physically capable. The history of our Empire shows that only humans and purebloods are worthy to be Sith. Traditions are that for a reason, they have been proven to work for centuries.”

He was pleased she had begun to pick up on his views regarding aliens but wasn’t as staunch in her views as he. Looking at her face he could see her processing what he said.

“Why did the academy begin to admit aliens then Master?” she asked wondering

“A mistaken belief that they may be worthy. It is nothing more than an experiment that will fail. The only problem is some Sith sadly think that this is the current direction forward. “ he explained to her

“Isn’t this new direction backed by the Dark Council?”

“Not all of them apprentice.” he told her while impressed by her questions and thought process

As they finished dinner he had one last piece of advice.

“Think on how easily our forces have defeated the Republic aligned troops. Notice how they were alien lead and mostly aliens in general. They are inferior to you, remember that.”

“Yes Master I shall.”

As she walked back to her quarters she could not deny what he said. They had easily carved through most Republic forces on the planet, the ones they had the most trouble with happened to be humans. Perhaps her master was right, aliens, well those who were not human or purebloods were inferior to her.

Two Months Later

Darth Gravus gathered his entire command staff, Sith and Imperial for one last briefing before the final battle that would rid Taris of the Republic once and for all.

Looking around the room Gravus saw nothing but ironclad determination on the faces of his subordinates. They had all been waiting for this day and were ready to achieve final victory.

“Today is the day we finally end the Republic dream on this wretched planet.”

“Finally.” Lak said quietly

“The attack will begin tomorrow at 0400 taking place in two phases. The first phase will be insertion of two strike teams that will disable the shields and take out the field cannons. After that is achieved at 0430 the 11th and 75th will attack. The 104th will flank the Republic forces and clean up behind the lead Legions.”

Lak and Vago looked at each other smiling.

“Push the Republic into the spaceport then destroy it. I do not care if you let the transports leave or shoot them down. Show no mercy to the Republic troops or their alien lackies. Today is to be the last day the Republic is on this planet. Dismissed.”

“Well that was clear, ready to cause some chaos and route the pub scum” Vago asked Lak a smile on his face

“Always, see you on the field.”

The battle was a brutal one, the Republic made the Imperials fight for every inch of ground they gained. However it was not enough and by nightfall it was over. The spaceport was in flames and the few Republic soldiers that surrendered were enslaved, they would be sent to Korriban and the slave pens. Alien allies of the Republic were not as lucky, they were cut down w/out a second thought.

Lak’s armor was dented but she came out of the battle unscathed. The combination of the 11th and 75th proved invincible once again. They had destroyed the Republic without mercy.

The commanders gathered in the briefing room, smiled abound, a few were nursing wounds. Darth Gravus entered, Lak bowed at the waist to her master.

“Well done all of you. The Republic is crushed, Taris is ours once again. The prisoners will be sent to Korriban to serve the Empire as slaves. Once again you show why are you are my hammer against the Republic infestation. Enjoy your victory tonight, you have more than earned it.” Gravus told them. He could feel the pride from Lak from his words.

All over the Garrison, Sith and Imperials celebrated the victory.

Lak and Vago left later to enjoy a private victory celebration of their own.

Three Months after the victory on Taris

-Korriban

The Imperial occupation on Taris had taken hold in all corners of the planet. All the military units involved in the final battle were sent to the rear to re-fit and gain replacement troops. While this was being done, Darth Gravus took Lakadimos back to Korriban to “settle an old score.”

As Lak set foot on Korriban, memories of her time here flooded back. Her time as a slave, her mother’s murder, and becoming Darth Gravus apprentice.

Looking over and seeing the myriad of emotions play across her face he turned to look at her, “Lakadimos, are you alright?”

“Fine master, just remembering the good and bad when I was here. I still do not understand what you mean by settling an old score.”

“It isn’t I who will be doing that, it will be you my young apprentice. If you would like, arrangements can be made so you get justice for your mother’s murder by killing the man who did it.”

Her head spun around and a look of shock was on her face.

“You would let me kill him and not be punished for it?” she asked excitement clear in her voice

“It would have to be done quietly but yes if he happened to end up dead by your hand I would not say or do anything. I would like you to close this chapter of your life so you can move forward with no regrets or baggage.”

“As you decree Master. Rest assured I will be subtle.”

It didn’t long for Lak to find him, he was walking back from the main slave pen, alone. Knowing there were plenty of places that were out of view from the guards she waited. As he passed she stepped out.

“Hello overseer, murdering more slaves today?” she spat at him, holding her anger in barely

“Well well if it isn’t the little mothax who was lucky to get apprenticed. As much as I would love to catch up, get out of my way girl.” he started walking towards her oblivious to what was about to happen 

“I don’t think so. One of us is not making it out alive, and it won’t be me.”

Before he could move she pulled a dagger out of her gauntlet and plunged it into his stomach. Pushing it in as deep as it would go she twisted it. Blood came out of his mouth, a stunned look on his face.

“A lightsaber would have been too good for you. Now you will bleed to death on the sands. “ she told him, her voice low and deadly, “This is for my mother you piece of shit, rot in hell.”

She pulled the dagger out and he dropped to his knees trying to stem the blood flow to no avail. After a moment he fell onto his face, blood pooling on the sand. Cleaning the blade off on his back she gave his lifeless body one last kick with her boot. Tucking the dagger back into her gauntlet she walked away unobserved.

It took a guard over an hour to find the body and alert her superiors. Upon Gravus hearing the news he just looked at his apprentice who nodded. 

Walking up to her, “I see he is dead, how does it feel to get your revenge?”

“Wonderful. Watching him die was was magnificent. My past on this planet is closed, I am yours to command Master.” her tone was cold but he could feel her joy over the kill

“We will leave tomorrow, I have business to attend to later. If you do not wish to stay in the guest quarters here in the academy then return to the shuttle. We will be leaving at 1100. Until then do as you please apprentice.” 

Bowing, “ Yes Master.”

Lak walked back to the shuttle relishing the kill. That man had killed many slaves, her mother included, was a sadist and deserved to die. She felt no regret about killing him, it was overdue justice served.

Taking her armor off she changed into sweats and a tunic. Looking over at the small shelf she picked up the book she was reading. Sitting back in the co-pilot's chair she began to read. A while later Darth Gravus returned to shuttle and was amused to see her reading. One thing he had noticed about her was when she wasn’t training she always was reading something. 

She was so engrossed she didn’t even notice him entering the shuttle.

“A good book apprentice?” he asked, his voice conveying his amusement

Looking up a little taken aback, “Yes Master, a history of the Empire in the last 200 years.”

“I have always wondered why you read so much? Not that it is a bad thing, all knowledge is useful.”

Closing the book gently, “I didn’t know how to read until I was 8 years old because slaves didn’t need to be educated. Once I was able a whole new world was opened to me. The ability to learn things that always seemed out of reach was now something I could do. I told myself that I would never stop learning and part of that is reading. People who learned to read at a young age take for granted that ability, for me it was a gift when I was taught. Ever since then I try to spend some of my free time with a book. I also enjoy reading, I find it relaxing.”

“I never thought of it that way. You make a good point my dear. If there is ever a book you wish to read and can not find tell me, I will do what I can to get it for you. Also feel free to look through my personal library if you are looking for something new.” he told her, realizing why she loved to read

“Thank you Master, that is most generous.”

“You are welcome apprentice.”

Taris- 3 days later

Darth Gravus and Lakadimos returned to Taris. Walking into the briefing room Gravus informed his command staff about the new task they had been given by the Dark Council.

“We have been tasked with taking the mineral rich of Leritor in the mid-rim. It will take three weeks for all of our forces to gather so ready your troops. If you need any supplies put in a request post haste. Next week a detailed dossier will be sent on the planet and system. Dismissed”

There were murmurs in the room about this new campaign. Many were excited about adding a new world to the Empire, others were a bit hesitant due to the distance if support was needed. No matter what anyone felt, this new campaign was going to start in three weeks and nothing but victory was expected.


	3. The Battle of Leritor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Council orders Darth Gravus to take the mineral rich world of Leritor, setbacks occur, Lak gains a promotion and feelings start to surface between two Sith.

Leritor - 3 Months Later

It had taken far longer to assemble the forces for the invasion of Leritor than initially planned. However with the added time a through review of Leritor was able to be conducted, while it was helpful the discussion about what to do with native Suavax was divided.

“While we should obliterate the Republic forces on the surface we do not need another enemy in the Suavax. We should leave them alone and see if we can broker a treaty as to not antagonize the natives.” Lak told the gathered officers and Sith

“I disagree, the native population should either be killed or enslaved. They are primitive and should be treated as such.” Lord Shaythen interjected

“So we should antagonize a population that may not fight against us. That’s stupid.” Lak shot back

“Have you suddenly gone soft on aliens?” Leiptr asked, his tone was one of annoyance

“Piss of Lep, hardly.”

Darth Gravus could see this was not going as he had forseen and the split about what to do was getting a bit heated. He was also wary of the developing rivalry between Lakadimos and Leptr.

“Enough. I will decide on what to do, however I will take your suggestions under advisement. We leave in two days.”

As everyone got up to leave the tension was thick between those in the “don’t make the Suavax enemies” and the “get rid and/or enslave” them. Gravus was annoyed that his commanders could not agree on a course, now it was up to him to decide.

Lakadimos and rest of the Sith commanders boarded the Exemplar, the flagship of Darth Gravus. Once settled into their quarters they prepared for the weeks long journey. Gravus was curious as to why Lakadimos was willing to spare the Suavax who he thought as primitive. Wanting to find out he had her join him for dinner.

“Please sit Lak. This is not an interrogation.” he told her hoping to ease the tension he felt from her

“If it was Master this would my first with food offered.” she quipped at him smiling

Laughing he filled their wine glasses and sat down.

“We should arrive at Leritor in 7 days. Is your Legion ready?”

“It is indeed and they are chomping at the bit to fight.” she told him proudly

“Good, they have always been my spear and dependable. I was wondering your views on the Suavax. You seem to be the only one who thinks we should not engage them, why?”

Ah so this was why he asked her to dinner. She should have seen it.

“Two fold Master, first is we are not sure of the numbers that the Republic has planetside, we may need to fight a considerable force, or it may be minimal. They are our first enemy not the Suavax. Second I have read the dossier on them and if we engage them we will lose large amounts of men. They may be “primitive” as you put it but they can fight. Their hands or claws is more accurate can cut a man in half. Why fight them if we don’t have too.” she laid out her opinion clearly

“That is a good argument Lak. I was wondering if you were sympathetic to these aliens.”

“Not at all Master, but I see them as honorable warriors who would cause us a large amount of casualties. I am simply being pragmatic.”

“That shows you have learned much, I am proud.” 

He could feel the pride that his words brought her. He was proud, she had come into her own under his tutelage. 

One Week Later

The Imperial fleet arrived on the outskirts of the Leritor system and found a rather unexpected surprise waiting. 

Looking out of the viewport on the bridge of the Spear Lak’s eyes widened in horror. An entire Republic battle fleet was waiting. They had just enough time to get the shields up before they were fired upon.

“Where the hell did they come from??” she yelled out loud to no one in particular

“Open a channel to the Exemplar now!” she yelled at the com officer

The image of Darth Gravus appeared. He could see the panic in her eyes.

“We have a rather large problem Master, an entire Republic battle fleet was waiting for us.” she told him as the ship rocked from the laser fire,” There is no way we can match its fire power.” 

“How is that possible? Imperial Intelligence told us there would be nothing between us and the planet.” he said, anger clear in his voice

Lak grabbed the captains chair as her ship was rocked again. “HARD TO PORT! It seems they were very wrong.” 

“Fall back apprentice, we will regroup on the edge of the system. I will call in assistance from the 6th fleet.” Gravus ordered her

“Yes Master, on my way.”

Throwing her helm down onto the deck in anger, “Pull back to the system’s edge as Darth Gravus commanded. Rest assured we will be back.”

The Spear, Hammer and Ardent pulled back from the battle. They were not followed by the Republic fleet. Meeting up with the remainder of the invasion fleet Lak took a shuttle to the Exemplar. To say she was in a foul mood was an understatement. 

Walking into the command center she sat down next to Vago. All the other commanders were there as well, the room was silent. Gravus walked in, anger clear on his face.

“What the hell happened? This was supposed to be an easy invasion. Where the fuck did that fleet come from?” he growled

“No idea Master, Intelligence said we would meet minimal resistance. They were very wrong.” Lak told him

“How do we know she didn’t just retreat and is lying about the fleet?” Leiptr interjected

“What the fuck?? Vago was there too.” she shot back

“Well you two are bedding each other, you could be covering for each other.”

“That’s it, you are a dead man.” Lak stood up and ignited her light saber, Leiptr did the same.

“ENOUGH!” 

Lak lept at Leiptr but was caught in mid-air by Gravus and thrown to the ground. Leptr was force pushed into the wall. The rivalry between them was was beginning to grate on his last nerve.

“I will not have this rivalry impact our mission. Either learn to get along enough to complete the mission or stay away from each other. If I hear of either you pulling this again I will kill you both. Am I understood?” his tone conveyed how serious he was.

Lak rubbed her throat, “Yes Master, understood.”

Leptr nodded but was still looking at Lak with hatred and that glare was returned by her.

“Good, we have the issue cleared up. Moff Haugen will arrive in 3 hours with the 6th fleet. Once he arrives we will destroy the Republic feet. After that is done we will begin landing forces on the planet. Return to your ships and prepare for the coming battle. Dismissed.”

Lak turned to leave when Gravus called her, “Apprentice stay.”

Turning to him she inclined her head, “Yes Master.” her tone clipped

“ I am well aware of your rivalry with Leptr but you can not lose control like that. He will continue to goad you into a fight, you can not allow this. I know you are frustrated over having to retreat but keep your cool and focus. Am I clear?”

“Yes my Lord.”

“One more thing, watch the attitude towards me. I may let you get away with slightly more than others but do not push your luck.”

Lak got into her shuttle and returned to the Spear waiting for the order to go into battle She had never had to retreat before and did not like the taste in her mouth from it. 

The 6th fleet arrived and all ships were put on alert to move at a moments notice. Sitting in the Captain’s chair Lak was ready to exact revenge.

“General are the troops ready to land when the order is given?”

“Yes my Lord, ready and waiting for the order.”

The voice of Darth Gravus came over the com, “All ships begin the assault!”

The 6th Fleet attacked the center of the battle group while the Exemplar and support ships attacked the left flank. For over 2 hours the space battle raged over the planet but in the end what was left of the Republic battle group retreated leaving Leritor wide open.

“Vago, Lakadimos, Shaythen, begin landing your troops immediately. Secure the planet.” 

Troop transports took off from the ships carrying the Imperial invasion force. The anticipation was palpable by soldier and Sith alike. The 75th Legion landed on the continent of Lek and quickly occupied it with minimal casualties. The 11th Legion supported by 93 recon battalion lead by Lord Shaythen landed on Tugrik, the main continent. They met resistance from the weakly garrisoned Republic forces routing them. 

“The planet is secure Master.”

“Excellent all of you, I shall be down in a moment.”

Lak picked Besh and Lesh company to be an honor guard when Gravus landed. They lined up on both sides of the landing zone that was captured when the Republic base was occupied. 

Gravus descended from his personal shuttle with the air of confidence Lak had always known him to have. The honor guard snapped to attention saluting him. 

Dropping to one knee, “Welcome to Leritor my Lord.”

Gesturing for her to rise he looked around, “Very nice of the Republic to leave us this base intact. Should I sent a thank you note to the Chancellor?”

“You could my Lord but I doubt she would take it as it was intended.”

“What is the status report apprentice?”

“Lek has been occupied and re-inforced by the 75th, Lusaka is the main are for the Suvvax area and we have avoided any confrontations so far and quite honestly I would like to keep it that way. This is the continent of Tugrik, the main land mass on the planet. It has the main city of Lari which is damaged but can be repaired quickly.” she informed him

“The Republic captives?”

“Not many Master but mostly aliens and they have been enslaved and will do the work of rebuilding. I confess you are right Master, seeing the pitiful resistance put up by alien forces of the Republic here and on Taris there is no way they are equal to us. They deserve their fate in the pens.”

Smiling Gravus was gratified to hear her say this. He had made sure to impart his “traditionalist” values when he took her as his apprentice and now it had come to fruition. The idea how the Empire should be as it had been for centuries would continue with her and any apprentice she will have. This pleased him greatly.

The next few months were spent repairing the damaged capitol and former Republic base as well as gathering those needed to administrate a world. A treaty with the Suavax was signed between the Imperial government and the natives. Lakadimos was proud of the treaty as it guaranteed trade between the two, the Suavax would not get involved in any internal conflicts and gave the region of Lusaka autonomy with no Imperial being allowed to settle on any of the islands. While Gravus still looked down on the natives Lak knew that keeping the Suavax on their side since they were not leaving the planet was the most pragmatic thing to do.

On her personal front things were not going as well as she had hoped. Her relationship with Vago was falling apart as he and his Legion were transferred to Dromund Fels. The distance between them made it difficult to stay together. After an emotional holo they decided to end it and stay friends. 

Grauvs called her to his office the following morning totally oblivious to what had happened between her and Vago. He could tell something was bothering her but wasn’t going to pry. 

“After your exemplary service to me here and on Taris apprentice, I have decided to promote you to a Lord. Enjoy the privileges of your new rank, Lord Lakadimos. “

She stood there stunned for a moment, this was the last thing she expected when she came in this morning.

“Thank you Master, I am honored.”

“Your actions have honored you, I am merely rewarding your outstanding service to me. Watching you grow from a quiet apprentice to one who speaks her mind, is an excellent commander and has grown into a beautiful woman has been my honor. I am sure you will want to let Lord Vago know the news.”

Dropping her head, “ Lord Vago and I are no longer involved. The distance was too great.”

“I’m sorry to hear that Lak, if you need anything do not hesitate to ask.” 

“Thank you Master, I will just need time to digest it. We are still friends and that is more important. If you have nothing else for me I will return to my duties.” she asked her voice devoid of any emotion

“We are done, feel free to take the day off if you like. Dismissed.”

Lakadimos a newly minted Lord of the Sith returned to her post as head of supply and logistics and buried herself in her work. Ending things with Vago stung more than she had thought. Even the surprise and joy of being made a Lord didn’t take away from the pain. Looking out at the Capitol she lost herself in the view. New buildings being erected, the Imperial flag fluttering in the breeze from the coast, the outline of the garrison where her Legion was housed. By all accounts she should be be happy but today she was not.

Gravus sat back and thought about what she had told him. He knew she had been happy with Vago and it must of hurt to end it, he remembered a few relationships that he had ended or had ended and the pain he felt. As he continued his train of thought he couldn’t help notice what a beautiful woman she had turned into. He had noticed himself thinking about her far more often than he should, she was only 25 and far too young for him. Clamping down on those feelings he set back to work. Updates were required to the insufferable Darth Marr on the progress Leritor was making as an Imperial world. Sighing he picked up one of the many reports and began to read. 

 

4 Months Later

Despite having to deal with some uncooperative slaves Leritor had established itself as a fully functional Imperial World. Trade was beginning with other Imperial worlds and the local trade with the Suavax was in high demand by local Imperials. 

Lak joined Gravus for dinner as she did every Kalday. Tonight traditional local food was served. She had grown an appreciation for Suvax food. When she first tried it the amount of spices were too much but now she enjoyed it. By the look on Gravus face he felt the opposite.

“What would you say Lak if I entered you in the section wide dueling tournament. Your swordsmanship is excellent and I think you can go far. It is up to you however.” he inquired hoping she would agree

“I’m not sure to be honest. Do you think I am good enough?” she asked sincere in wondering

Reaching across the table he took her hand, “Shall we adjourn to the coach?”

She could see a glimmer of something in his eyes and then it was gone. Sitting down next to him she relaxed.

“Yes I do think you are good enough. I myself competed a very long time ago. It is a chance to etch ones name in history if you win. Eternal glory among your peers. You have dueled before, your win the night I took as my apprentice if you recall.” his thumb running over her knuckles

“Yes I remember but that was just academy students not true duelists. I don’t know my Lord.” 

Taking his hand and putting it under her chin to look at him she saw the belief in her in his eyes. 

“You are good enough, more than good enough my dear. It is an extraordinary opportunity but if you say no I will respect your decision.”

Not wanting to let him down, “I will do it. When does the section qualifiers start?”

She didn’t realize that during this conversation that she was now resting against his chest and enjoyed the feeling. His voice, oh she loved his voice. He sounded like he was bored but the undercurrent of it was deadly. Was she falling for him? No she couldn’t be, he was her Master and far older than her.   
“They start in two months. I have a coach, Darth Septum who can work with you to fine tune your stances and strikes. He has won the tournament so he knows what it takes to win.”

Looking up at him, how easy would it be to kiss him, “You didn’t win?”

“No, I placed 4th and 2nd the two times I competed. However I have no doubt you will be able to do what I could not.” 

Closing her eyes as the comfort and warmth of Gravus surrounded her she curled up further into him. Putting his arm around her he ran his hand up and down her arm. 

“I will certainly do my best my Lord to not let you down.” her tone told him she was on the verge of sleep

“I know you will Lak, for now sleep.” he kissed the top of head and pulled her down next to him. 

That night Gravus and Lak slept more soundly than they had in many months.


	4. The Not so Successful Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lakadimos competes in her first dueling tournament and not all goes to plan, Gravus gets a call from an old friend who takes glee in his friends personal life

1 Month Later

Darth Gravus observed Darth Septum work with Lakadimos. He was correcting her footing much to her annoyance. He could see the frustration in Septum too. Lak’s stubborn streak was surfacing with a vengeance.

“Your feet go HERE when you block, not where you have them. Do you get it?” Septum yelled at Lak

“YES, I get it. “ she shot back, anger in her voice

“Then DO IT.” 

Lak went on the offensive at Septum. He parried her strikes and began driving her back. Planting her feet incorrectly he knocked her down. 

“I am not going to say anything other than you know what went wrong. We are done for the day.” 

While not replying to his comment Lak was angry at herself. She knew he was right but not about to admit it. Slamming her hand into the mat Gravus watched with interest. He rarely saw her lose control, even when they had dinner and she stayed the night. Actually seeing her lash out and lose control, even for a moment was telling to him. 

“Lak, you are frustrated. Leave it here and get showered. I am taking an inspection tour of the 11th and 93rd today.”

“I’m frustrated, you don’t say.” she told him, her frustration clear in her voice

“Watch yourself, your tone is bordering on the defiant.” he warned her

“My apologies Master.” she bowed at him showing her submission, “ I will meet you in your office in 20 minutes.”

“That is fine, I shall see you then.”

After a shower and change of armor Lak arrived in his office. She watched him finish a report and admired the view. She found him handsome, powerful and desirable. It had been hard for her to not give into her base desires when she was with alone with him. Shaking that thought off she picked up a piece of flimsy and a pen.

“I am ready when you are Master.” 

The surprise inspection caught the 93rd off, more than a few infractions were noted and passes cancelled. That was in stark contrast to the 11th who only had two infractions. There was pride coming for Lak over how well her Legion did. She also noted the supplies that were running low and needed to be ordered. 

Going back to her office she sent off the supply request to Darth Vowrawns’s office and waited for confirmation it was received. A message popped up on her desk.

Lak,

Dinner tonight, 1930?

Gravus  
\---------------------------------  
My Lord,

Sounds good to me, see you then.

Lak  
\----------------------------------

Looking at her calendar she had another sparring session tomorrow with Septum. She had one month to get ready to compete in the sector tournament. While she personally thought she would do well in it, Gravus was sure she would win and move onto the main tournament on Dromund Kaas. Lak had never been to Dromund Kaas and thought she would enjoy the Capital. 

Glancing at the clock she knew she had 2 more hours until she was done for the day. Picking up another report she got to work. Finally 1700 came, she picked up the remainder the reports not finished taking them back to her quarters. 

Sitting down at her desk she went to work so the reports were finished by the time she met Gravus for dinner. Changing out of her armor she put on a loose tunic and pants, looked in the mirror and relaxed on the couch. For some reason her stomach was in knots heading to Darth Gravus quarters. She usually wasn’t nervous, they had dinner at least once weekly and more than once had fallen asleep next to him. Wondering if tonight was different she hesitated before she walked in. 

Gravus smiled as Lak walked in but could sense her nervousness. He wondered why she would be nervous around him, he had never given her a reason to feel that way. All it took to get her back in line was a warning. Then it dawned on him, she was nervous being alone with him and letting herself give into her feelings. 

Pulling out her chair she sat. His manners never ceased to amaze her. They enjoyed a nice dinner as usual, he was slowly getting used to the spice in Suavax foods. The wine of course was excellent, though she was sure how he got it onto the planet. It certainly wasn’t on the supply list she sent monthly. 

“What are you laughing at Lak?” 

“Just wondering how you get the wine here, it isn’t on the supplies I ask Dromund Kaas for.” she playfully teased

“A Sith never gives up all his secrets, even to his most favored apprentice.” he told her smirking back

“Fair enough, although as your apprentice it is my job to find out.” 

They headed to the couch to relax and watch a holo movie. She curled up next to him enjoying the sensation of him next to her and his arms around her. He ran his fingers through her hair smiling at the pleased sound she made. She closed her eyes leaning into the touch she was enjoying. He noted her reaction to his ministrations and wondered if he should attempt to take it further. 

Lak curled further into him fighting the battle within herself as well. She wanted him, there was no doubt in her mind, she knew he wanted her. They could feel the desire from one another through the Force yet she hesitated. Trying to figure out why was infuriating to her, she was always decisive but with him, her head turned to fog. A simple touch by him made her head spin.

Two Sith, so decisive in battle and confident in all other aspects sat in one another’s arms unable to decide on what to do. The irony of this was not lost on Lak and she laughed inward at this. Finally coming to a decision she acted. Sitting up she swung her body over so was straddling his lap. His desire was clear for him by the tent in his pants. Taking her hands she cupped his face and watched his normal brown eyes go dark with desire. Her kiss was tentative but Lak soon realized it didn’t have to be. Gravus pulled her closer as she threaded her hands into his hair. His tongue slipped in and plundered her mouth. Pulling her up he carried her to his bed. Her legs were hooked around his waist, every time he took a step the vibrations from her hips on his erection jolted him. 

Laying her down gently he pulled off his tunic and crawled up the bed looking like a predator stalking his prey. Kissing her he hissed at the feeling of her nails raking down his back. Ripping his mouth away he looked at her, gods she was beautiful. 

He lowered his head until she could feel his breath on her ear, “I am going to make you mine tonight, show you pleasure no man has before.”

Before she had time to react he pulled her tunic over her head. His hands ran across her stomach and she arched up into his touch. Lowering his head he kissed her stomach while his hands grabed the waistband of her pants. She can feel him smirking on against her stomach. Clearing the fog out of her head for a moment she finally is able to put together a coherent sentence.

“What are you smirking about Gravus?”

“Your desire and how you are fighting to not lose control.”

Damn him for knowing that and damn him for making it even harder for her to maintain a semblance of control. She suddenly felt cold air on her thighs as he pulled down her pants and underwear. Parting her legs he kissed each thigh eliciting a low moan from her. 

“So wet already Lak.” 

Any reply she might have made was ripped from her when she felt his tongue sweep along her cleft. Taking her hands she grabbed for the nearest object to hold onto. One hand wound its way into his hair the other clutching the bed sheet.

He could feel the sheer desire from her and it spurred him on. He sucked on her clit before slipping one then two fingers inside her. Her voice became more feverish as he worked his mouth and fingers together continuing the assault on her senses. Gravus knew she was holding on by a thread and relished seeing her like this, totally at his mercy.One more stroke and she arched up coming apart. Her cry was strangled as the pleasure coursed through her body. As she came back down from the high of the shattering orgasm she felt Gravus lips on her neck. Her hand snaked its way into his hair holding him closer.

He put his hands on either side of her, gently kissing her as he knelt between her legs. Slowly sliding in he groaned in pleasure. The feeling of being enveloped in her velvet core shot pleasure up his spine. He stilled for a moment not wanting to lose control so soon. Lak wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him deeper, relishing the guttural groan he let loose. 

She was totally lost in him and he knew it. 

Rolling his hips she moaned his name full of desire and lust. He began to move slowly, his thrusts shallow at first, wanting to savor the feeling of her wrapped around him. Pulling her up she was on his lap with him buried deep inside her. This was a new for her, while Vago had been a good lover his desire to try much more than the basic positions was lacking. This though, this was intense. Setting his feet on the ground she stayed hilted in him. He took it slow building up the release then taking her back down. 

Looking at him he smiled, “Is there a prob…”

She cut him off by snapping her hips down on him. His eyes shot open looking at her. Picking her up he put her back on the bed. His pace increased until all that was heard was two people giving and taking until the tension snapped. Lak cried out his name as she came again. Gravus tried to ride it out but the second time she clenched around him he came, his cry of completion muffled in her shoulder. 

Rolling onto his side he pulled her flush against him snaking an arm around her waist. Intertwining her fingers with his she closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber, Gravus quickly followed.

As Gravus began to wake up he felt a warm body next to him. She was facing him, her hair falling all around her face and blissfully asleep. He gently pushed an errant lock of hair behind her ear. Lak moved closer to him still asleep, She made a pleased sound when she made contact with his chest. Gravus tenderly ran his hands over her back pulling her closer. Wrapping his arms around her he fell back asleep with his new lover curled up next to him. 

Mid-Rim Sector Dueling Tournament

The time had come for all the duelists in the mid-rim to converge on Leritor to compete for the chance to claim the title of best duelist in the mid-rim and an invitation to the Imperial tournament on Dromund Kaas. 

Lak was nervous but ready to see how far the past two months of intense training would take her. She easily defeated her opponents in the first three rounds booking a spot for her in the quarterfinals. Her opponent, Lord Rezek, was a fine swordsman and had likewise easily dispatched his first three challengers. She knew this was going to be a fight for her.

They were evenly matched and it showed. They were able to attack and parry each blow with ease, not being able to break through the others defenses. The crowd was involved, watching each blow with interest. Lak had the advantage of the crowd, while it helped, in the end the crowd would not determine the outcome of the match. 

Rezek went on a determined and brutal offensive against Lak, he pushed her back. She was totally on the defensive trying to survive his onslaught. Knowing she was quickly running out room she ducked his overhand blow. Trying to plant her feet to absorb more of his attack she stumbled. Feeling herself falling she tried desperately to stop her downward momentum. It was to no avail. Her back hit the mat, saber tumbling from her hand. Knowing she was defeated she put her hands up showing her surrender. 

Gravus watched her fall to the mat powerless to do anything. Seeing her hands go up in surrender he shook his head. He wasn’t disappointed in her just saddened to see her barely miss out on qualifying for the Imperial tournament. He could feel her disappointment through the bond they had begun to forge. 

Lak stood up and picked up her saber. Shaking Rezek’s hand she walked off the mat, head down in disappointment. Slumping in her locker she just sat there for a moment, staring ahead but in reality not seeing anything. Out of the corner of eye she saw her coach coming towards her.

“How you doing Lak?” Septum asked

“I let everyone down, so not all that great.” her tone deflated

“No you didn’t. Rezek is a damn good duelist. You made it this far with only two months of training. We will be back in two years. Don’t let this get to you, your future is bright.” he explained to her

“If you say so coach. Hard to believe that right now.”

“I know, defeat is always a bitter pill to swallow. Take your time to digest it. We will begin training in 6 months.” ruffling her hair he left

Later that night Lak lay in bed but was mentally not there. Gravus pulled her against him kissing her head.

“Credit for your thoughts?” he asked, concerned that she had shut him out after her loss

Turning so her head was buried in his chest she inhaled his scent. It was comforting to her and tonight she need all the comfort she could get. 

“Disappointed in myself, disappointed I let everyone down, especially you.” she wouldn’t look up at him, afraid of his reaction

She felt his fingers lifting her chin up so he could look her in the eyes. 

“You are not a disappointment to me or anyone else here. You went further than anyone else and lost to the eventual champion. I am proud of you, as your Master and your lover. I know it stings and you are hurting, let me help.” he could see tears in her eyes which took him slightly off guard

The dam broke and she began to cry. He knew she wasn’t accustomed to losing, only once before had she been defeated. He held her as her shoulders heaved and she let go of her disappointment. Pulling away from him she wiped her eyes.

“Thank you, I needed that.” 

He saw nothing but total devotion to him in her eyes, the same eyes that also showed him her love. Cupping her cheek he kissed her forehead.

Pulling her close he held her as she drifted off to sleep, her emotions still in turmoil but calmer than they had been earlier. It didn’t take long for him to drift off next to her, content with where his life had taken him.  
The next few weeks Lak nursed her wounded pride but realized she did the best she could considering the circumstances. She and Gravus grew closer, letting one another see more of one others vulnerable side. As she slept soundly next to him Gravus read the reports sent in the previous day. He would wake her but as she put it a few weeks ago, she was not getting up at an insane hour of 0600 come hell or high water. He enjoyed these quiet mornings, watching her sleep as he had his morning cup of caf. 

His holo chimed, who would be contacting him this early in the morning. Picking it up the visage of his best friend Darth Mortis appeared.

“Hello my friend, how are you?” Mortis asked

“Fine, although you do realize it is only 0630 here correct?” 

“I did not, I forgot to take into account the time difference. My apologies.” 

Gravus could see Mortis begin to smile as he saw Lak asleep in his friends bed.

“Don’t, I know you want to say something. Just don’t.”

“How long?” Mortis asked barely concealing his laugh

All he got was an annoyed look from his best friend which made him laugh harder. 

“What do you want Mortis?” Gravus inquired, his voice showing his annoyance,”I know you are not calling to inquire into my personal life.”

“I was not my friend, although it seems your personal life is much more exciting than I remember. The reason for my call was business sadly. While I do enjoy catching up business comes first. I need you to send in the paperwork for the former Republic soldiers you enslaved. Who is their owner, if it is the state that needs to be stated. I know it is tedious but we need that information for legal purposes. You have a week which I would wager is far longer than you will need. I don’t want to hound you over this.”

“Understood. I should have that information off in the next couple of days. Lakadimos will gather it and send it off to you.”

He saw the smirk on Mortis face, his friend was enjoying this far too much.

“What now?” he snapped at Mortis

“I have no doubts she will, unless she otherwise occupied.” at this Mortis broke out into a full on laugh, “ Sorry my friend, I do enjoy getting under you skin at times. Congratulations on your newest partner, although I suspect Vowrawn will be slightly disappointed that you are no longer on the market. Mortis out.”

Sitting back against the pillow he was annoyed. He knew his friend of 30 years meant well and it was a good nature jab but it did get under his skin. Then again he didn’t have a room to say anything, he had and would do again the same thing if Mortis took a lover. That was the advantage of being friends for so long, they could annoy one another and know it was meant in jest and not malice.

Lak compiled the information regarding the slaves as was instructed. Calling the office of Darth Mortis his second, Domisan appeared. For a moment was speechless, good lord he was handsome.

“Lord Domisan, I take you are Lord Lakadimos?”

“Yes, yes I am. I have the report Darth Mortis requested. Shall I transmit it to you or him?”

“Please send it to me, I will pass it on to him. Thank you for getting this done quickly.”

“You are quite welcome my Lord. We may be out in the rim but our duty is to the Empire.”

“As it should be, report received. If there are any questions please do not hesitate to contact me again. Domisan out.”

Lak sat there for a moment stunned at how she was reacting. She did not expect Mortis second to be so good looking and captivating. While she was devoted to Gravus she was not going to not look at other men and what a good looking man he was. Sending a message to Gravus telling him the report was sent and received she looked at her in box and began reading through the various reports and supply requests. Just another day on Leritor.


	5. Intervening Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes a rather large time skip of two years. Other than the mundane task of running a planet and requesting supplies, the past two years have been ones of routine, romance and preparation for the Sector Dueling Championships. The only thing of note is Lak finally finds out the given name of Darth Gravus. Exciting I know.

Two Years Later

Leritor as well as Lakadimos were preparing for the Sector Dueling Championships. It had been an intense year of training for her under Darth Septum but she had come leaps and bounds with her footwork and forms. He was pleased with her improvements under his tutelage, in his mind she was more than ready.

The entrants into the championship came from all over the Mid-Rim, almost every species in the Empire was represented, much to Lak’s disgust. It should only be humans and purebloods competing in her opinion. She told herself when she came up against an alien should destroy them. 

The night before the tournament a rather appetizing dinner was laid out for her and the other Sith who were part of the command structure on Leritor. Everyone enjoyed the food, drank plenty of the wine and wished her luck. 

“You better bring back the sector title Lak.” Shaythen joked, “Really good luck and do what you do best, hit things with your saber.”

“I’m about to hit you with my saber Shay.” she jokingly told him, putting her saber on the table grinning

“I think that is my que to leave.” he laughed

As the remaining Sith filed out of the room wishing her luck she tried to relax but was too wound up. Gravus came over and started massaging her shoulders noticing how tense she was.

Leaning into his touch she closed her eyes. 

“You’re tense my dear, you need to relax.” he told her as he placed a kiss just below her ear. “I would take you to bed but you also need the rest and that would be the last thing you would get.”

“You are incorrigible Julian” 

“I am indeed but then again the beautiful Sith I have in my bed helps.”

“I just may head to bed early, all my reports are done for the week.”

“I have a better suggestion, one that will relax you but not keep you up all night.”

Lak quirked her eyebrow up trying to figure out what exactly he meant. There were times she had trouble figuring out some of his more cryptic phrases. Getting up she peeling off her armor dumping it on the floor unceremoniously. Suddenly she felt herself flipped onto her back. Trying to figure out what was going on she saw Gravus was between her legs. 

“Now shall I relax you without keeping you up all night.” he asked but the look in his eyes told her all she needed to know. 

Lak’s body was nothing jelly as she caught her breath. Gravus pulled himself up from the edge of the bed, grinning at how relaxed she was. She had told him many times that his mouth did things to her that she loved. Dropping his armor on the floor Lak looked over at him, a grin on her face.

She was on the edge of sleep as she felt the bed dip next to her. Gravus pulled her into his arms holding her secure next to him. Lak curled into his chest.

“Night Julian love you.” 

“Good night my dear, I love you too.”

There were times Gravus was amazed that he was able to not only get but keep her as his lover. She could have any man she wanted yet she wanted him. He loved her with all he was, the past 3 years had been wonderful for them both. When he decided to tell her his given name, no small gesture since only one other person knew it she was stunned. She understood the meaning of him telling her that and the change in their relationship due to it.

In the morning Lak began to stir and slowly awaken. Today was the start of the tournament. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she ran her hand over her face. There were no nerves, just a burning desire to win and do better than her last attempt. 

She showered and went through her normal routine as if it was any other day. What she didn’t know was Gravus had one of his slaves come in and polish her armor so it looked perfect. Grabbing her things she gave him a quick kiss and walked to the arena. In the locker room she changed into her armor and waited.

Just as two years prior she made quick work of her first three opponents, two of whom were aliens. She destroyed them as she had promised herself. Next up was Lord Leptr. They still had a rivalry but had toned it down as to not raise the ire of Darth Gravus. Today was a different story, she had no reason to hold back and neither did he. 

Looking at the matchup he groaned, this was quite possibly the worst person to draw for her. Not that he didn’t think she could beat him but the animosity between the two would finally come to a head. It didn’t matter who won, the loser would still want another shot and ratchet up the hatred they already felt for one another. This bout was a lose-lose situation for just about everybody on Leritor. 

Leptr sneered at her, “ Gravus is not here to help you mothax. Perhaps he will console you when you lose,after all you are fucking him.”

She wanted to kill him, between his slur and crass way of attacking her and Gravus she almost leapt at him. Taking a deep breath she focused on him. If she could get him off keel it would be easy to defeat him. 

“We won’t be consoling each other tonight, we will be celebrating victory. “ she taunted him

He leapt at her with a flurry of blows that she easily parried. He had the strength and height advantage but she had speed and training. Stabbing at him he barely was able to pull himself back avoiding it. Now he was on the defensive and she had taken control of the bout. He dodged her attacks but he was getting tired. Her blows were compact using the least amount of energy. Eventually she was able to turn him knocking him off balance. He tried to keep his footing but like Lak two years earlier it was too no avail. Crashing to the ground he sneered at her.

“I would yield if I were you. I have no problems running you through, you two faced bastard”

Leptr refused to yield so Lak kicked his saber from his hand making it clear she had won the bout. Gravus was worried the Lak would actually kill him. Standing up to see them he saw she had yet to remove her blade from his throat. 

//Let him go Lak, he isn’t worth losing your honor//

//I want him dead Julian//

// Retract your blade NOW//

She looked up at him, anger written on her face. Shaking her head she retracted her blade. It was increasingly rare he would order her to do something but this was different. He had no issues reminding her that he was her Master and she would obey. 

“You are one lucky son of a bitch.” she spat at him as she walked away, her boot “accidently” finding its way into his ribs

She cruised through her semi-final opponent, Lord Dori. Next up, Lord Rezek and a shot at revenge. 

As the two stepped into the ring they saluted one another with respect. While she wanted revenge on him, she respected his honor and skills. Even if she didn’t win tonight, her ticket to the Imperial tournament was booked. 

Taking a deep breath they circled one another waiting for one of them to make the first move. It was obvious they were sizing each other up and calculating each possible move. Neither wanted to strike first but at some point they would have too.

Rezek attacked first, leaping at Lak using his strength to try to knock her back. She retreated but made sure to keep her footing and turned herself back towards the middle of the mat. She parried his attacks pushing him back. They both looked at each other, impressed by the first flurry of activity. 

She took the initiative and attacked , stabbing, slashing and defending. He retreated back quickly under her attack. Using her skills she forced him further back to the edge of the mat. Knowing he was about to be pushed off and lose he leapt over her but as he landed she caught him off guard and knocked his lightsaber out of hand. He looked at her in shock for a moment as his saber clattered to the ground. Realizing he had lost he raised his arms in surrender. Retracting her blade she offered her hand in a gesture of respect, Rezek took it shaking her hand. Walking off the mat she stood there grinning from ear to ear. 

The partisan crowd cheered their new champion. Darth Gravus put the medal around her neck and presented the Mid-Rim Sector trophy. Raising it up she gave a loud cry of joy.  
That night a party was held at Rounders, the favorite club on Leritor. Lak and her friends celebrated her victory with style. Champagne flowed, the music was loud and many drinks were had. As the club finally closed she walked with Shaythen who was holding her up. 

“Damn Lak, I didn’t know you could drink that much. I am impressed.” 

“Neither did I and I’m not sure I won’t puke at this point.” slurring to him, her stomach churning at the amount of alcohol in her system.

“Let’s get you back to Gravus, he can take care of you in case you do. “

Stopping at the door, she tried to enter the code more than once. Finally the door opened and Shaythen helped her in. Gravus was sitting at his desk, his head raised when he saw the condition she was in. Walking over her took her from Shaythen.

“Thank you for helping her back. How much did she drink tonight?” he asked, surprised at the condition she was in and feeling anger welling up towards her

“I stopped counting at the second bottle of champagne. I know she had shots of hard liquor as well my Lord. I am pretty sure she might be on the verge of alcohol poisoning.” 

“I will take it from here, thank you again.”

Shaythen inclined his head and left. Helping her to the bed he shook his head. 

“Lak look at me,” she slowly turned her head, “ how are you feeling?”

“Like I am going to puke if I move.” 

“ You had far too much my dear. Try to sleep it off if you can. We shall talk about your loss of control tonight when you wake up tomorrow.” he told her, slight annoyance in his voice

“Yes Master.” 

The next morning Lak woke up with a throbbing headache and sketchy memories of last night. 

“Good morning apprentice, how are you feeling.” his tone devoid of the warmth it usually held

The use of apprentice took a moment to register with her and that use of her rank and not her name made her realize he was not pleased with her. Slightly worried she sat up slowly turning her eyes downward.

“My head is throbbing master.”

“I am sure it is, do you know why I am displeased with you?” his tone clear that she should know

“My guess would be it was last night and how much I drank my Lord.” her eyes still downcast, her voice quiet

“Look at me,” she looked up and could see his face,” I did not care if you celebrated your victory, it was well earned. I do care that you were so drunk you couldn’t walk on your own. What I care about is your total loss of control last night. If it were not for Shaythen you would not have made it back here. You can not lose control like that, understand?”

Realizing her memories of the night were fuzzy at best, “I understand Master.”

“Now that is taken care of, you need to eat and drink water. Come join me for breakfast.”

Making her way gingerly to the table she sat down with her eyes closed. Opening them she took a deep breath. Gravus handed a plate to her with bread and few other basic bread items and a glass of water. 

After a light breakfast and drinking two glasses of water she made her way back to bed. Gravus followed her knowing she was still suffering from the effects of last night.

“Come here Lak.”

She put her head on his chest and quickly fell asleep. While he was not pleased at having to chide her for her behavior it was needed. At times he remembered how young she was and prone to making stupid decisions as well as the blurred line between them as Master and apprentice. Closing his eyes he drifted off for a nap with her in his arms.

Two days later

Preparations for the trip to Dromund Kaas were well underway. The Exemplar was fueled and ready for the weeks long journey. Lak packed her bag and was ready to go. The team boarded his flag ship. Each person headed to their quarters while Gravus and Lak headed to the main cabin that was used by Darth Gravus. Dropping her bags on the floor and putting her armor on the stand she fell onto the bed. He watched her amused at how comfortable she was. For a moment the thought of marriage crossed his mind but he tucked it away for another time, they had plenty of time to talk about that.

“Comfortable my dear?” 

“Very.” looking up at him grinning, “Do we need to leave the bed while we head to Dromund Kaas?”

Feeling a stirring in his groin he let out a groan. How he wanted her.

“We don’t right now.” he growled at her, desire clear in his eyes

“Well why don’t you join me then?” she told him, her tone sultry 

Tossing off his tunic he made his way to the bed quickly. Crushing his lips to hers there was no doubt as what he wanted. Pulling away he tore her tunic off. It had been far too long since they had been together like this. He need to be in her and hear her cry out his name. He quickly divested her and himself of the remaining clothes. 

His mouth nipped at sucked at the tender spot on her neck enjoying the quick intake of her breath. As he kneeled between her legs he slowly entered her relishing the feeling of being inside her. Slowly moving as to savor the feelings he bent down and kissed her. She wrapped her legs around her waist pulling him deeper. They both groaned as he went deeper inside her.

His thrusts became quicker and harder then he stopped. Pulling out much to her dismay he flipped her over onto her stomach then slid in again. She felt sublime wrapped around him and she mewed as he went deeper into him. Suddenly she felt his hand connect with ass and cried out. 

“Like that do you, shall I do it again.”

“Yes...please” 

“Not until you ask properly. I am your master and I will be addressed as such apprentice.”

She almost melted at his words, the power play in bed and the feeling of his hand against her ass turned her on more than she ever thought possible 

“Yes Master, do that again please.” she asked him, breathless and still feeling him thrusting into her

He stilled his thrusts inside her enjoying her reaction. 

“Do I ever react to please apprentice?” his voice rough with desire but clear he was in charge of this scenario

“At times yes Master.” she teased but was surprised by his response

“Do I now? I suppose I should end this since you do not show the proper respect for your Master.”

“I am sorry Master, will you continue and discipline me for my transgression?” her voice was on the verge of begging

He growled at her response and the trust she showed. His hand connected with her ass again and she pushed back wanting more. As he thrusted into her harder he smacked her again. He could feel the desire from her and that spurred him on more. Alternating each cheek he took pride in the sight of his handprint on her. He was marking her and he loved it as did she. She wanted this and he was more than happy to oblige. 

Her voice began to rise as she reached her peak. Crying out his name she came clutching the sheets. One more thrust and Gravus came emptying himself into her. Putting his head on her back he waited a moment before he turned them over pulling her flush against him.

“Gods that was intense Julian, we need to do that again.” 

“ I didn’t think you would submit so quickly. You have no idea how much that drove me on my love.” tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Yawning she curled up on his chest, feeling him running his hand down her arm. Slowly closing her eyes, her body totally relaxed by her lover. He looked down on her smiling.

“I love you Lak, you are my everything.” while he caressed her cheek

She could feel his devotion and it was comforting. Reaching out into the Force she felt his presence. Opening their bond the comfort of having him in it made her feel safer than she had ever known growing up.

“I love you too.”

The remainder of the trip was spent finishing the book she had brought with her and starting a new one, More than once Gravus and Lak spent the day in bed enjoying one another in every way possible. When the Exemplar docked at Vaiken Spacedock Lak was not only excited to see the Imperial capital but also compete. Gravus could feel her excitement and smiled. He had forgotten she had never been to Dromund Kaas before. Taking her hand he lead her to the shuttle and another chapter in their lives.


	6. Eternal Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lakadimos competes in the Imperial Dueling Tournament but will she find the glory she has dreamed or disappointment.

The Velodrome

A place where legends are born, eternal glory is made and dreams are crushed.

The mid-rim dueling team, mostly represented by Leritor walked into the hallowed arena. Lakadimos and the others stood in awe. It was one thing to see the Velodrome on the holo but to actually stand in the dueling circle was another. This arena was where Imperial Legends were made, eternal glory achieved and dreams crushed. For a brief second she thought back to the matches Gravus had told her about, how his dreams were crushed by the tiniest of mistakes. She could see it happening to him when the sound of his voice pulled her back to reality. Grabbing her shoulders gently he turned her around to look at him.

“Don’t Lak, I know what you were thinking about, don’t go there.” Gravus warned, his voice firm

“How did you know what I was thinking?” she asked with her head cocked to the side

“I know you very well and our bond is wide open, it wasn’t hard to guess. I am telling you now, do not dwell on my past here. It will do you no good Lakadimos.” he sternly told her

The use of her full name always go her attention as well as conveying the seriousness of his message. However this time she only half heartedly agreed.

“As you say Master.”

Gravus pulled her aside, his hands never leaving her shoulders. He deftly moved her up against the wall. “Don’t give me that as you say line apprentice. You will listen to me. My losses are MINE and not yours. If I had known telling you about them would do this to you I would never have mentioned it. I will not let you go down that same path as me, I love you too much to let that happen.”

A silence passed between them, neither sure of what to say. Gravus cupped her cheek gently.

“Go back with the team, Spetum has some exciting news regarding the exhibition match tomorrow night.”

She kissed the palm of the hand that was cradling her check, gave him a small bow and walked off to join her teammates. Gravus was annoyed at himself for telling her about his losses here and annoyed at her for dwelling on them as if they were her own.

Darth Septum, the Leritor and Mid-Rim dueling coach gathered his team together. 

“Tomorrow night as you know there will an exhibition match held and your attendance is mandatory. We will be privileged to see Darth Marr and Lord Wrath duel. Pay attention closely to them and take notes if you wish. Many Council members will also be in attendance so don’t screw around. Other than that, you are free until 1500 tomorrow to do as you please. Dismissed.”

The team decided they were going to the Nexus where a rather lively party was happening. For Lak this was the first time she had been on Dromund Kaas and she planned to enjoy it. After getting ready she met her friends in Lord Shaythen’s room. Everyone was dressed and ready to cut loose for the night. 

“I have 20 credits that Axes or Voluge will be the first to either pass out or throw up.” Shaythen wagered

Walking backwards to the hall, “I’ll add another 10 credits to that. These youngsters,” she playfully point at them, “aren’t able to hold their liquor.”

Shaythen looked at her, “Hmmm last time we went out and drank I do remember you not being able to stand.”

All he got was a look from her that he ignored.

As they arrived at the Nexus they soaked in the atmosphere and were ready for the night ahead. “Shay, grab us a table, Xi and I will go get the drinks to start the night.”

A few hours later, and an unknown amount of drinks consumed the group departed. Shay carried a barely conscious Voluge over his shoulder. Astonishingly Axes had more than held his own, much to the annoyance of a 30 credit lighter wallet of Lak. Darth Septum met the group in the lobby. He took Voluge from Shaythen slinging him over his shoulder. 

Septums face was serious, “All of you to bed and Lak I assume you will be staying with Gravus?” his eyes however showed a hint of mischief, “So, who won the bet?”

“Shay” Axed declared rather loudly

The team stood there shocked as Septum and Shaythen exchanged credits. “Told you I would coach.”

“Never in doubt.” 

Lak tried to clear her head but the amount of alcohol in her system made it nigh impossible. The again at this point being able to walk without falling over over was a victory in itself. She keyed in the code for his room and walked slowly in. Taking in his disheveled look, grey tunic, baggy sweatpants and his hair mussed from a shower she almost forgot to breath. Desire hit her like a herd of banthas.

Gravus looked at her and could tell she drunk, very drunk. He also noticed at least this time she was able to make back under her own power. 

“Lak, do I want to know how much you had to drink? You seem a bit on the inebriated side.” 

“That is a good question my love, I am not sure but my guess is a lot, a lot”

Gravus shook his head in amusement, he was pretty sure “a lot, a lot” was not an official measurement. 

“Come sit down my dear, that last thing I want is for you to pass out and cracking your head open. I fear Septum would skewer me for that.”

“He most likely would, he is a bit touchy like that. Although it seems he had a side bet with Shay that none of us knew about. Sneaky that man is.”

Sitting down to try and get the room to stop spinning she leaned into him. His arm wrapped around her shoulder and he planted a light kiss on her head. Looking down he could see she was on the verge of sleep and/or passing out, he wasn’t sure which. He got up but was careful not to jostle her too much to get a pair of shorts and t-shirt for her to wear to bed. 

“Lak put these on,” he handed her the clothes, “You need to go to sleep.”

Stripping she managed to put the clothes on and laid down. Gravus pulled over so her head was on his chest. Wrapping an arm over his waist, she curled into him. The warmth, safety and copious amounts of alcohol in her system put her on the edge of sleep. He ran his hands up and down her back feeling her relax into his arms. The sigh and low moan she gave made him smile. As she began to fall over the cliff of blissful sleep she murmured “Love you.”  
Kissing the top of her head, “I love you too Lak.” 

He watched her sleep, looking peaceful and content. Feeling her in his arms felt right to him. Gravus had wanted to make love to her but knew she was in shape to do so. His eyes began to grow heavy, pulling her close he relished the sigh she made. Soon after he joined her in a peaceful slumber. 

***  
As light streamed through the curtains Lak buried her head into her pillow. The rays of light were rather offensive this morning on top of the pounding headache she was suffering from.

“Good morning Lak, how’s your head?” Gravus asked from a small table across the room

The events of last night flooded back, the Nexus, how drunk she got, the bet and passing out. Rolling over she saw Gravus looking at her with a rather smug and amused look on his face.

“What do you recall from last night? I am guessing most of it by the look on your face.” he enquired

“Pretty much everything minus how much I had to drink. How’s Voluge doing?”

“From what Septum said he has a nasty hangover and has sworn off alcohol for life. Sounds like you all cut loose last night.”

“I so feel him on the hangover part, my head is pounding” she told him groaning when she moved

Gravus motioned for her to join him for breakfast. “I want you to sit with me the the box of Darth Mortis for the exhibition match.”

“It would be my pleasure.”

After the finished a quiet breakfast, content to enjoy one another’s company Lak showered. Taking a nap until she was awoken by Gravus to get ready for the night she put on her armor following him to the lobby. At 1500 the whole team gathered, Voluge looking the worse for wear, went out to dinner. The dinner was pleasant if not quiet. No one was surprised when Gravus informed them that Lak would sitting with him for the match in a counselors box. 

Walking into the Velodrome Lak looked around, her eyes wide with wonder taking it all in. Darth Mortis was already in his box, his second Domisan had joined him. As they entered Gravus inclined his head while Lak dropped to a knee as was the custom in the presence of a Dark Council member.

“Rise young one.” Mortis told her

“Thank you my lord, you honor me by allowing me to share your box with you.”

“I am impressed my friend, she has learned well under you.” Mortis smiled at that comment while getting an annoyed look from Gravus, “I can see why she is your right hand.”

As Lakadimos sat down she noticed some commotion across the arena. People were putting banners on the Logistics and Ancient Knowledge boxes. These belonged to Darth Vowrawn and Darth Nox if she recalled correctly. The banners read, “We love you Marr,” and “Marr is the man!” She also noticed a sizable cheering second with black and red pom poms.

“Master, is that….normal?” by the look of Darth Morits, who was pinching the bridge of his nose she guessed that was a no.

“No, I swear Vowrawn eggs Nox on and she always rises to the challenge. You should see the council meetings, well when she shows up on time. “ irritation clear in Mortis voice

Lak looked more closely , she could make out Darth Vowrawn and he was talking to a very animated, yet short Miraluka. She guessed more than likely that was Nox. Now it made sense by Mortis and Gravus did not like her, she was an alien. 

The lights dimmed as Darth Marr and Lord Wrath made their way to the dueling right. Marr was an imposing figure, tall, his armor inspiring fear and he exuded confidence. Lord Wrath was shorter but no less imposing. When Marr walked in, a very loud cheer erupted, the wildest cheers came from the Vowrawn-Nox section. Lak took off her gauntlets, putting them next to her helm, she then relaxed to watch the bout. Gravus reached over and took her hand, running his thumb over her knuckles. Her breath hitched at the simple contact, reaching out in the force she was rather surprised to find his mind wide open to her letting his feelings flow. 

// Don’t think just feel Lak. Enjoy this night//

// As always you are right Julian//

//I know//

// Really?!?!//

//Match, watch it//

Mortis glanced over and noticed the two holding hands. They seemed very content to stay that way with one another. He could feel the anticipation coming from Lakadimos about the duel but he could also feel the love and devotion towards his friend. Recalling the holo call a few months ago he shouldn’t have been surprised by this at all. He was going to have to ask Gravus about this after the duel. His friend was holding out on him.

The snap-hiss of the lightsabers coming to life garnered her full attention. A crimson glow illuminated the duel circle. Marr lept at the Wrath, sabers clashin in a whirlwind of action. It was a red on red blur as they attacked and counterattacked. Lak stood up as the excitement of the duel took over, she however did not let go of Gravus hand. Ohhs and awws came from the crowd with each attack.

Domisan noticed the two holding hands even as Lak stood and looked at Mortis. “Are those two together my lord?”

“They are indeed second. Although I am rather surprised he is showing his affection in public.”

Marr staggered back from a roar let loose from the Wrath but quickly recovered. Their footwork was impeccable and the attacks they made seemed effortless. She noted that their lightsabers seemed to be an extension of their bodies. As soon as the bout started, it ended, or that is how it felt to Lak. The crowd rose to their feet giving both duelists a standing ovation. Gravus noticed the look of awe on Laks face towards Marr and the Wrath. He came to stand beside her, putting his hand on the small of her back. She leaned into it.

Marr’s voice snapped Lakadimos out of her reverie,” As you saw, dueling is not simply about overwhelming your opponent but breaking them down with power and finesse. I expect to see nothing less from all the duelists during the tournament.

The Wrath stood next to Marr, “Your Lord Wrath declared the Imperial Dueling Tournament open. May the best duelist triumph and join the legends before them.”

A roar came from the crowd, Gravus bent down to her ear, “I look forward to seeing you stand there as champion my dear.”

“You will Master, I have no doubts about it.”

Mortis watching his friend standing next to her. It was apparently to him that they were in love. The subtle and not so subtle touches, quiet voices and stolen glances were there for anyone to see if they looked. This was far more than a simple dalliance.

****  
The day was here, the day Lakadimos has counted down for over two years. This was her shot at glory and entering a long and distinguished list of legends. However her nerves were betraying her as she was doubled over the toilet hurling her breakfast into it. Glory was the last thing on her mind at the moment. Sitting back on her heels she hoped that was the last of it and her nerves. The cool, calm exterior she projected to the outside world was anything but on the inside. She heard the door open to the fresher when another bout of dry heaves hit her.

Gravus walked in, concern clear on his face. He rubbed her back as she sat back on her heels once more. After waiting a few minutes to be sure that the last of stomach had been expelled she rose, washed her face and brushed her teeth.

Looking over she could see the worry on his face, “I’m fine, just nerves.”

“Do you need another minute before we head to the arena?”

“No, I think I got everything out. First day jitters always get me without fail.”

Running his finger down her cheek gently,” Then shall we depart my love, I have no doubts you will crush your opposition today.”

Her eyes closed as she leaned into his hand savoring the feeling of his touch. He noted her reaction and smiled. Opening her eyes, she reached up and cupped his cheek giving him a gentle kiss.

Velodrome Arena

The first two challengers she faced were pushed aside with ease. They were young, fresh out of the academy and far too eager to go on the offensive. She simply bided her time until they made a mistake and pounced. Apprentice Malchus was good and in the coming years she could see him making a deep run into the tournament, but for him today was not that day. One thing about these matches that troubled her coach was not the ease of how she won but the dropping form of her back shoulder block. 

While she waited to find out her Quarterfinal opponent Darth Septum worked with her to correct the slight defect in her form. Sitting back in the locker room she watched the highly entertaining duel between Lord Shaythen and Ashara Zavros, the apprentice of Darth Nox. It was a blur of colors as they parried one another’s moved, driving one another back then turning the tide of the duel. Shaythen’s footwork kept Ashara at bay for a bit but she was relentless. As Shaythen went to spin around her, she blocked his move and her lightsaber was at his throat. He nodded his surrender to her. Lak had to admit was a great duel with both on par with each other. Part of her was disappointed he had lost to an alien but another part was happy she would not be the one to send him out of the tournament. She readied herself for the bout ahead while the duel saber matches were fought.

Taking a deep breath she focused her energy into an unbreakable will to win. She would not lose to Ashara come hell or high water. This was her destiny and all who stood in her way would be cast by the wayside. As she walked out to the circle she could feel the energy of the crowd and fed on it. Darth Gravus sat next to Darth Mortis in his box to watch the bouts. Gravus was annoyed that Shaythen had lost to an alien who happened to be apprenticed to another alien that he felt polluted the Dark Council. Seeing his prized apprentice and lover dispatch this alien would please him to no end. 

“I am sure your apprentice will have no issues dispatching this Torgruta?”

“I know she will not. She is of a single mind here, win. I have no doubts she will put his alien in her place and quickly.”

“I have to ask, you two seemed cozy the other night.Before you ask and I know you want too I have to know how serious are you two?” Mortis asked looking rather smug

“You know we are lovers my friend, this is not new to you.” he told him with slight annoyance in his voice

“Yes but from what I could see it goes further than just being lovers. You are in love with her aren’t you?”

“You are enjoying this far too much.” Gravus shot back

“Yes, yes I am and you know it. How long have I known you Julian, over 30 years now. You have never settled down with anyone until her nor have you spoken about anyone like you do with her. I am happy for you, although Vowrawn might be slightly disappointed as you are not off the market for an occasional fling.”

“Oh we are using my name now,” Gravus laughed,” Yes you are correct so enjoy your smugness while you can. I am in love with her and thoughts of marriage have crossed my mind. That is all I am going to tell you my friend.”

“For now my friend.” 

Both Darth’s settled into their chairs to watch the duel that was about to begin. Lakadimos eyes were yellow as she tapped into the dark side to guide her. She circled Ashara like a predator waiting to pounce. Leaping at Ashara she forced her back with a series of quick blows and stabs to keep her guessing. Ashara took a defensive stance and absorbed the blows easily. Ducking under a slash from Lakadimos, Ashara used her saber to try and turn Lak to attack her from the rear. The over the shoulder block she had modified earlier deflected the strike but pushed her backwards. Lak leapt back to put some space between them.

Snarling at Ashara, “Come and get me you alien filth.”

She could feel Ashara’s anger rise at the comment and knew she was getting under her skin. Deflecting a vicious strike from a very angry Torgruta , Lak slid under the lunge directed at her and put her saber inches from the back of Ashara’s neck.

“Drop your saber or you die false Sith.”

Every fiber of her being wanted to run this Sith imposter through and rid the Empire of the impure coursed through her veins. 

Ashara dropped her saber, Lakadimos looked at the box Darth Nox was sitting and her lip curled towards her. Nox stood up and the arena went silent. On the other end Mortis and Gravus stood up not sure what was about to happen.

//Let her go Lak, she isn’t worth your life. Nox could strike you down if you kill her//

//She is a false Sith and should not be allowed to live//

//Sheath your saber NOW//

Lak deactivated her saber and walked off the circle to the locker room. No one came near her as she sat down. She was seething and could tell Gravus was angry with her to top it all off. He momentary loss of control could have cost her dearly and she knew it. Picking up her gear since the final two matches would be tomorrow she stood up and left the locker room. In the tunnel underneath the Velodrome she felt her body being lifted and then slammed into a cold, hard, concrete wall. She was paralyzed with fear as she had no idea who was doing this to her. Was it Nox coming for revenge or a fellow competitor wanting to injure her so she didn’t make it to the final?

“Is some alien filth worth your life apprentice? Is being a disrespectful child towards a Council member in public not grounds for punishment?” Gravus growled at her, his fury at her actions was crystal clear

“Your loss of control tonight is unacceptable and you are lucky to be alive. That...alien was not worth it, but you had to let your bloodlust get in the way. I have warned you time and again about your temper apprentice. Have you learned NOTHING under me?”

Lak could feel the force tighten around her throat, her vision began to blacken as she started to lose consciousness. Gravus let her go and she fell to the floor gasping for air. She dropped to her knees, head bowed in a show of submission to him.

“I tolerate a great deal more from you than others because I love you, but you can not act that way in the presence of council members. You KNOW this. Do not do it again. Go get showered and we will talk more later.”

“Yes Master.” She slowly got up and then left as quickly as she could

After a long hot shower Lak gathered herself for the mandatory meeting with Gravus. She had no idea how it was going to go and she was nervous. On top of it all she still had two more matches to tomorrow to fight. Walking out of the fresher she kept her eyes downcast as she walked to the table.

Gravus walked over and lifted her chin so she could look at him. “You have no reason to fear me Lak as long as we don’t have a repeat of earlier today. I am not angry with you.” 

He pulled her to him cradling her head on his chest. 

“I am sorry for my actions today Master, I expect some type of retribution from Nox at some point. I still maintain she is false Sith but I handled it wrong.”

“You will be fine and yes I agree about that Torgruta but you have a title to win tomorrow. That is what should concern you. I spoke to Mortis and you have the backing of his sphere. I am guessing you have not had dinner yet?”

“Nope, I hadn’t even thought about it.” 

“Thought as much, dinner will be delivered shortly. I took the liberty of ordering for you. You fought well today and I am proud. I expect nothing short of you winning it all tomorrow.”

“Of course, I have the same expectations.”

Lak walked over to the window looking out at the expanse of Kaas City. She never realized how big it was until this past week. Gravus came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. They stood there for a moment savoring one another. A knock on the door broke the spell.

“Sit down and eat my love.”

They sat and ate in silence, enjoying the meal and bottle of wine. Anyone who saw them would know they were a couple by the small touches and smiles they gave one another. Gravus was sure that he wanted to marry her in the future. He would discuss it when they returned to Leritor.

“You are worried, is it about the duels tomorrow or Nox?”

“Mostly about Nox. I can’t imagine she will take well to the slight to her apprentice. I am sure Ashara ran off and told her. She is powerful and the retribution from her could be bad to say the least. Rumors have it she will be at the final and when I win that will be interesting.”

“Yes she is powerful. That being said you have my protection as well as Mortis. Do not let it bother you too much, you need to concentrate on winning and nothing else my dear.” he told her as he refilled her glass.

“You realize I could face Eton in the final? It would be so sweet to beat him again in front of the Empire entire.”

“Yes I remember that well, it was the day I claimed you as my apprentice. Who would have seen where we would have ended up.”

Getting up he pulled her to her feet. Cupping her cheeks he kissed her hard as she moaned at his touch.

“I want you Lak, I want to be inside you tonight.”

She was already pulling off his tunic and he smiled. Picking her up he deposited on her on the bed. Sucking and nipping at her throat and neck she moaned. He was hard and wanted her.

Slowly sliding into her he groaned. She felt perfect wrapped around him. Rolling his hips Lak’s head fell backwards as she gasped. He took his time as his thrusts were slow but quickening. He grabbed her legs pulling them up so he could go deeper into her. Each time he hilted himself in her pleasure ripped through them both. Soon she felt every fiber of her body pulling taunt as he continued to slam into her. One last thrust sent her over the edge and she cried out. He felt her clench around him and emptied himself deep inside her. 

Rolling onto his side he pulled her flush against him, his arm going around his waist as he kissed her shoulder. She rolled over and curled up into his chest kissing his neck. 

“I love you Lak, with all that I am.”

“I love you too Julian, I can not see myself with anyone else.”

Soon the two lovers drifted off in one another’s arms.

***  
Sith and Imperials alike began filling the seats inside the Velodrome long before the final match was to take place. Dark Council members arrived with their apprentices awaiting to see who would be crowned the newest Imperial Dueling champions in the single and double blade divisions. 

The final match in the double saber division was between Lord Xalek, apprenticed to Darth Nox and Lord Xi’phos who was apprenticed to Darth Gravus. On the single saber side it was Lord Eton who was the apprentice of Darth Decimus and Lord Lakadimos the apprentice of Darth Gravus. Both bouts were anticipated to be even matches with the winner being the one who made the fewest mistakes. The winners would be recognized by Darth Marr.

Lakadimos sat in her locker meditating to block out all distractions that would keep her from her goal. Not only would it be fantastic to win but to do it by beating Eton, her tormentor at the academy would add to it. This was her hour of glory and no one was going to stop her. She wanted to watch the final of the duel blade match but chose not to. At the conclusion of the match Xalek defeated Xi’phos in an incredibly close bout. She now knew it was time. Looking up she saw Gravus walking towards her. He would lead her out to the circle as her Master. It was show time.

Gravus ushered his prized apprentice into the circle. Eton was already waiting for her with Darth Decimus standing watching his apprentice. She walked back and forth eyeing Eton as prey that she was ready to pounce on and destroy. He stood there following her movement. Various emotions were flowing from him and he did nothing to try and hide them. Glancing quickly over at the box of Darth Nox she could see the diminutive counselor eyeing her. Gravus and Decimus walked to the edge of the circle to watch the match. Normally both Sith would have shook one another’s hand but that was not going to happen. The hatred, resentment and anger between these two ran far too deep for that.

“Ready to lose mothax,” Eton yelled at her,” It’s time for a real Sith to show you how to be a champion.”

She looked around, “Is there a real Sith to teach me but it sure as hell isn’t you”

“You are filth and I will put you in your place.” he spat at her

“Show me what? Wait, I do recall you losing to me back on Korriban. I guess you are going to go zero for two tonight.”

Eton leapt at her with rage in his eyes. He whirled around and lunged at her but she easily parried his strike. Lak stabbed at Eton using a beat trying to make him angry, it didn’t. He parried and launched a counter attack using his strength to push her back and put her totally on the defensive. She countered by using a coule re-establishing leverage over him. He used a flunge at her but she easily used an esquive which began putting him on the back foot. While he parried her attacks he was driven back with each strike and knew he was losing momentum and leverage with each blow.

Out of anger he brought his boot up and kicked her in the right knee. She fell to the ground when her knee buckled under her. Eton was given a red card as well as being docked a point. Channeling her pain and righteous anger she got back up and gingerly put pressure on it. Gravus took a step towards the ring but not enter it despite had badly he wanted to. 

“You won’t be so mighty now you can only fight on leg you half breed. Come, let me end you.”

She knew she was in trouble but also knew Eton was over confident. She would use that against him. He came right for her just as she expected, using a feint to goad him into getting reckless. Turning out of the way using a trompement hit his arm with her saber causing him to cry out in pain. Knowing he had been toyed with angered him further. Blinded by rage he began making mistakes. Lak had a moment of clarity, it was like she could see what was going to happen before it did. He lunged at her. She fell backward putting her hand on the mat, balancing on her good leg and carried out a passta sotto. Lunging up after ducking his thrust, he saber was not millimeters from his throat. Brining her saber down she knocked his saber out of hand leaving him defenseless. 

“Feel free to move closer, I would love to kill you right here and now.” she taunted him

The audience was on its feet waiting to see what was going to happen next. Decimus nor Gravus stepped in to stop her if she were to kill him. It was if both masters realized that this was going to end one way or another. He circled her but she would not flinch. Eton knew if he made any moves towards her she would cut him down without a second thought. Suddenly Eton felt himself lifted into the air, his throat closing quickly. Lak looked over and saw an enraged Darth Decimus.

“You will admit your defeat apprentice and do it now or I will kill you myself.” Decimus commanded Eton dropping him to the ground

Looking at her with blinding hatred he bowed his head and walked off the mat. It took her a moment to register she had won. When it did she dropped to the mat in joy. All the emotions she had kept bottled up inside came pouring out. Gravus went to her, picking her up in celebration. The rest of the mid-rim team came out and mobbed her. Darth Mortis cheered heartily from his box. She was now the undisputed top duelist in the Empire entire, joining the other winners in eternal glory.

Darth Now lead Xalek down to the floor to receive his medal as the duel blade champion. Marr made his way to the arena floor to present the victors with their trophies and medals. Lak stood up as tall as she could but had to have the help of Gravus. Putting any pressure on her right knee was almost impossible. She was fairly sure something was torn in there, however at this moment she was flying high on adrenaline.

//I knew you could do it my dear. I am proud of you.//

//Thank you Julian, I have no words to say how this feels.//

Marr’s voice boomed and the crowd quieted quickly. “Tonight we have watched two impressive duels that show cased excellent swordsmanship, fortitude and grit. These two new champions join the legends before them as the undisputed masters of their blades. They have honored themselves and their Masters with their victories. Lord Xalek, approach.”

Darth Nox escorted Xalek as he kneeled in front of Darth Marr. “You have shown that you are undisputed master of the duel blade. You stand supreme above all challengers. You honor yourself and your master. Congratulations.”

He placed the medal around Xalek’s neck and raised his arm in victory. Darth Nox cheered her apprentice and his victory. Lak also clapped as he was a worthy champion.

“Lord Lakadimos, approach.”

Gravus likewise escorted Lakadimos, helping her kneel in front of Darth Marr. “You have shown that you are the undisputed master of the single blade. All competitors before you have fallen, even injured you let no Sith defeat you. You have honored yourself and your Master. Congratulations.”

Gravus helped her up and Marr placed the medal around her neck. Raising her arm in victory, she could not stop smiling. Lak stepped back for a moment and took it all in. This was the culmination of her training, this one moment was worth it all. Leaning further on Gravus, partially because her knee was not able to support her but partially because she enjoyed the feeling of him holding her. 

At the hotel a party was in full swing, alcohol and foods of varying kinds were there for all to eat. She enjoyed the party for a long while but eventually the pain in her knee let her know she needed to lay down. Gravus took Lak back to their room for a private party of their own. She was better able to stand on her leg but even he could see how badly it hurt her to do so. 

As they entered their room Gravus picked her up and put her on the bed. She winced but recovered quickly. She could see the hungry look on his face and it left nothing to imagination as to what he was thinking. 

Caressing her cheek, “ I could not be prouder of you Lak, you have surpassed my highest expectations. I am going to take you to bed, make you writhe under me and call out my name.”

“Those are lofty aims love, can you back them up?” a sultry smile crossed her face knowing very well he could just that

Growling he mouth crashed on hers. She pulled at the clasp of his breastplate unlatching it. Roughly pushing it off him she then pulled at the armorweave underneath. They quickly divested one another of the remaining clothes. Gravus was careful of her knee.

Skimming his hands up her side, he cupped her breasts. She pushed up at the contact wanting more. His mouth found her neck. Threading her hands through his hair she cried out when his teeth captured her ear lobe. Positioning himself between her knees but being careful to not jostle her knee he slowly slid into her. Moaning his name as began thrusting inside her. She was so beautiful when she was totally at his mercy. Bending down he captured her mouth, his tongue plunging into it claiming it as his own. His pace increased as tried to hold on, wanting to hold on, as she felt perfect around him. 

Putting his forehead on hers he looked her in the eyes.

His voice was heady with the desire, “You are mine Lak, and only mine.”

They were both teetering on the edge and he knew he was not going to last much longer. Looking up at him, her love for him clear in her eyes made him still for a moment.

“Julian, harder.” she groaned as he hilted himself in her, each thrust coming harder and harder. Her whole body tightened then she shattered into a thousand pieces. A breath less cry ripped from her throat as she called out his name in pure pleasure. 

Try as he might the feeling of her tightening around him and hearing her cry his name was too much for him and he came deep inside her. Savoring the feeling of her still wrapped around him he slowly kissed her, taking his time as they both caught their breath. Rolling off her he pulled her into his arms settling under the covers. 

“I love you Lak.”

The bond between them was open and the feelings flowed freely between them as they approached sleep. Finding comfort in one another in the Force she cuddled closer.

Smiling at his words and feelings, “Love you too Julian.”

Intertwining his fingers with hers they drifted off to sleep.


	7. Changes Come to the Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lak gets herself in a boat load of trouble, a new edict is passed down from the Dark Council changing the Empire entire and Leritor adjusts to the new order glacially slow.

Darth Gravus and the mid-rim dueling team did not head back home right away. They were given two weeks leave to enjoy their victories. During this time of respite Lakadimos had been escalating her spat with Darth Nox or she thought Nox was escalating it with her. Writing to Nox she congratulated Xalek for his win but talked down about Ashara and her failure to defeat her. The reply from Nox was dismissive and she told her that Gravus should have taught her better to be more gracious in victory, this was the thing that set Lakadimos off. An alien had dared to impune her Master. 

The datapad went flying across the room after Lak had read the reply of Darth Nox. Not only had it been insulting to her but Darth Gravus as well. This little spat had now become personal. Nox might be a member of the Dark Council , but she was still an alien and need to be put in her place. Deciding to meet Nox face to face, she dressed for the occasion. Her boots were polished with brand new red laces, a pair of slacks, nice white button down shirt with red braces. One way or another, she was going to end this little spat between them. Grabbing her lightsaber she headed to the Citadel. Gravus was already there working with Mortis on something; she didn’t ask and really had no interest either. Imperial politics was nothing something she any interest in. Her mind was on a singular mission: put Nox in her place. 

Entering the front office of the Ancient Knowledge Sphere, Lakadimos encountered Nox’s Second, a Pureblood named Senna. “I wish to see Darth Nox today.”

Senna stood up and eyed Lak; her eyes stopped at her boots and seeing the color of her laces her face hardened. “Why do you want to see Darth Nox?”

“It’s personal.” Lak replied

“Hold a moment; I will ask. Nice laces you have. You realize she will take offense to those.” Senna warned

“I really don’t care if she does. How can you stomach working for an alien? You are a Pureblood; she should be working for you.”

“Darth Nox is a member of the Dark Council; that should be enough for anyone. Wait here.”

A moment later Senna returned.”You may enter.”

Lak walked into Nox’s office. For a moment she was fascinated by the tomes, holocrons and books covering the shelves. Than a rather obnoxiously cheerful voice brought her out of her daze.

“Lak, my friend! How are ?” The sarcasm was dripping off her greeting

“It’s Lord Lakadimos, Darth Nox, and we are not friends. I only cavort with humans or Purebloods you are neither.”

“You must have done well in the Academy being that observant! Bravo!”

Lakadimos’ ire was starting to rise at the flippant disregard Nox showed her. Common sense would have told her to not come here but her temper got the best of her and she did come to confront Nox.

“You said I did not have intestinal fortitude to confront you face to face; well here I am. Ashara may be your apprentice, but like you she is nothing but alien filth and she is not Sith, just a Jedi playing at being Sith. The only real Sith you have is Xalek,” Lakadimos spat out at her, “ Tell Ashara to watch her back. I plan on ending her one way or another.”

For a moment, Lak thought she may have crossed a line but when no lightning or lightsaber was drawn, she felt safe she had not. Nox sauntered up to her looking at her boots, then at her braces.

“You may go,” she said blandly, dismissing Lak without a second thought or so much as a backward glance while she returned to her desk.

As Lak walked out of Nox’s office, she turned to Nox. “You may be a member of the Council, but you are still an alien and one day things will be set back to the correct ways. Don’t get too comfortable, alien.” Turning to leave, she ran right into Darth Marr

His voice was flat, emotionless. Cold. “I didn’t catch the last part of your comment, apprentice. Care to repeat yourself?”

Lak dropped to one knee in front of Marr, looking at the floor. “Not really my Lord.”

Marr circled her, resembling nothing so much as a predator stalking prey, knowing with a certainty that she was afraid of him. Her eyes were cast to the ground and she did not move an inch.” At least you show the proper respect for a Council member. I wonder… did you show Darth Nox the same respect?”

“No, my Lord, “ she managed to say very quietly

“I would wonder why, but then I saw your boot laces.” Marr grabbed her by the collar and yanked her to her feet. “Do you have a problem with aliens, apprentice?”

For a brief moment, defiance crossed her face as she looked at him. “They are filth and should be serving us, not holding positions of power.”

“You sound just like your Master. You are truly his apprentice, misguided ideas and all.”

Lak was confused, Marr as far too calm during this and that did not bode well for her continued existence. Suddenly, she felt herself pulled into the air and her throat closing very quickly. She began to panic, clawing at her throat. 

Darth Marr was still speaking in that same calm, cold voice. “If I hear you disparaging aliens again, I will make sure you are sent back to the slave pens you crawled out of. Darth Nox is an esteemed member of the Dark Council. She has earned her place, and will treated with the respect that garners.” With a bare flick of his wrist, he threw her to the ground, heedless of the silence office around him. “Now go bow to Darth Nox like you should have earlier.”

Lak walked over to Darth Nox and fell to one knee, her head bowed in submission. “My Lord.”

Nox was still for a long moment, then patted her head in a patronizing way, watching Lakadimos’s reaction. The anger rising from the apprentice was intense; she had been totally and utterly humiliated for all to see.

“Shall we go have a chat with Darth Mortis and Darth Gravus to inform them of her disrespect Darth Marr? I feel they’d be most interested in the mischief she’s gotten up to.” With one last pat, she stepped past the irate apprentice. “Stand by my door and await my return.”

“As you command my Lord.”

“That’s a good apprentice. See? It’s not hard to learn your place, now is it?”

Marr and Nox left her office and stood outside in the main area. “How long should we wait to go back in?” Nox was almost chipper. “ I am sure the panic has to be setting in by now.”

“Did she really come to your office and challenge you?” Marr asked, slightly perplexed. “I know Gravus is a traditionalist, and thus it’s no surprise she is, but this is reckless even for someone trained by him.”

“I would wager he doesn’t know she has written me or is here right now. I think his apprentice has gone rogue.” Kryn tsk-tsks. “You remember Thana Vesh, yes? It seems he has a history with this sort of problem. You might want to have a sit down with Gravus and tell him to get his house in order. Shall we go back in?”

Lakadimos had not moved from the spot Nox told her to stand in; her head was bowed and eyes directed to the floor. Nox and Marr re-entered the office walking up to a humbled Lakadimos.

“I trust this is the last time we will have to correct you apprentice.” Marr asked his voice still calm, cold, and deadly

“Yes my Lord.” she replied meekly

"Tell your Master I wish to meet with him in. He knows where my office is. Now go." Marr dismissed her with a flick of his wrist

Lakadimos left Nox's office as fast as she could. Her pride had been badly wounded and she had no idea how she was going to explain this to Gravus before he met with Marr. She knew he would be beyond livid at her actions and the humiliation handed to her by Nox and Marr would pale in comparison to what he would do to her. Her temper had always been an issue and had gotten her into more trouble then she could recall, it was also a point of contention between her and Gravus. She had made mistakes before, this however was far beyond a simple mistake. 

Walking across the Citadel quickly she stood before the Office of the Judiciary wondering if this would be the place she died in. Reaching out with the Force she could sense Gravus was there. Closing her eyes, taking a deep breath she went in. 

“May I enter to see my Master?” she asked Domisan, the Second of Darth Mortis

“Hold a moment and let me see.” 

Coming back out he gestured to the office, “Go in.”

“Thank you.”

Lak walked into the inner office of Darth Mortis. Dropping to one knee she awaited the order to rise. She was certain that they both could feel the fear coming from her.

“Rise young one.” 

Turning to Gravus her eyes still directed downward, “Master, Darth Marr wishes to meet you in his office. “

“Why does he wish to meet with me Lak?” 

“My behavior Master.” she told him meekly

“What did you do?” his tone cold and angry

“I went to the office of Darth Nox and confronted her about the disrespect she showed you.”

She could feel the anger coming from him and before she knew it she was raised up in the air with her throat closing, the second time in less than a half hour. The look in his eyes was one of cold rage towards her. As she struggled to breathe he walked right up to her.

“You did what? How could you be so stupid apprentice? You are lucky to be alive and I am not certain after my meeting you will remain so.” he hissed at her 

Dropping her to floor she coughed trying to catch her breath. Fear was clear in her eyes as he towered over her. 

“You may be my lover but there are certain things I can not nor will not tolerate. The dishonor you have brought me by your actions is beyond your comprehension. Time and again I have warned you about your temper but do you listen, it seems you have not...again. For your sake you better hope this goes well.” he told her, his tone cold and unforgiving. “ You will stay in the outer office, not speaking to anyone unless it is Darth Mortis. Do you understand?”

“Yes Master.” she replied 

Gravus stormed out of Darth Mortis office, his anger clear to anyone who passed by him. As he walked to Darth Marr’s office he ran through various scenarios that may happen from the worst case in which Marr kills him to being spoken to about her behavior. He was livid she had done this and when this meeting ended, if he made it alive, what punishment he was to meet out. 

Stopping at the desk of Marr’s second, Lord Algrei, “I am expected for a meeting with Darth Marr.” 

“One moment my Lord.” 

Knocking on the door then entering, “My Lord, Darth Gravus is here to see you.”

Marr nodded showing no emotion.

“You may enter my Lord.”

Gravus walked into Marr’s office and bowed incling his head towards the fearsome counselor. He did not sit right away until he was told.

“Sit Gravus, we need to talk about your apprentice.” Marr’s voice cold and calm

“She informed me of the rather grievous mistake she made in coming into..” he was cut off before he could finish

“Let me make this clear, you will deal with your apprentice and correct her behavior or you and her will be dealt with. You have a reputation for rogue apprentices, this is the last chance you have to correct the way you teach. Am I understood.” his tone conveying that if Gravus failed he would forfeit his life

“Yes my Lord, crystal clear. My apprentice will be punished appropriately and her behavior corrected.”

“Get out.”

Inclining his head Gravus left, his ire towards Lakadimos rising with each step he took. He realized that the lack of punishment for her transgressions was a mistake. He had been blinded by his love for her, this was not a mistake he would make again. 

Walking into Darth Mortis’ office she sat there, her head down. Seeing him walk in she dropped to one knee. He yanked her up by her collar noticing she was trembling with fear. 

“You are to report to my flagship. Once there you will be sent to the brig to await further punishment. It is time I trained you properly apprentice. Get out of my sight.” 

Gravus sat down in front of Mortis desk rubbing the bridge of his nose, a headache building.

“I see Marr let you live, that’s good. What did he say?” Mortis inquired

“Either I train her properly or we are both to be dealt with. The underlying threat was made clear.”

“I warned you about her my friend.”

Snapping at Mortis, “I am well aware of that.”

For a moment Mortis thought of reminding Gravus that he needed to watch his tone when talking to a Council member but decided against it. He needed his friend was mad at himself for letting himself being blinded by his emotions.

“What are you going to do with her?”

“I am not sure the full extent of her punishment. One thing is for certain she will be returning to her quarters for a long while. We are to be Master and apprentice only, as much as that stings on a personal level. I have let my feelings for her get in the way of my judgment. My history with Thana is not helping either.”

“May I make a suggestion?” Mortis enquired

“Of course.”

“Putting distance between you two is a good start. I know you love her but right now she needs to understand what a rather large mistake she made. I would confine her to quarters when she not on the job or training for a start. She would not be allowed to leave the town and have a curfew for at least 3 months. Your apprentice is head strong but loyal. She may try to fight against it, if she does extended the punishment.”

“Those are good ideas my friend. She has far too much freedom, that stops today. I will take my leave and head back to my ship, she is awaiting me in the brig, which is more than likely where she will stay until we return to Leritor. It was good seeing as always.”

“Likewise my friend. Enjoy your journey back.”

Gravus walked towards the brig of his flagship and could feel her fear and despair. Clamping down on the side of him that wanted to comfort her he walked up to the cell and began pacing back and forth. 

“You will stay here for the duration of the trip back, when we land you are to return to your quarters for the foreseeable future. When you are not training or doing your job you are confined to quarters for at least a month. Every morning at 0800 you will report to me, you are not to be a minute late or you will be punished further. Am I understood?”

“Yes Master.” 

“Good, you will fed while you are here, I am not going to have you go hungry but there will not visitors and you are not to talk to the guard. Perhaps you should reflect on the mistake you made and how very lucky you are to be alive. I am disappointed in you Lakadimos, very disappointed.”

With that he turned and walked out leaving Lak. She slid down the wall, tears streaming down her face in shame. 

Two Months later

It had been a long two months for Lak, she had followed every order Gravus had given her to the letter. After a month confined to quarters she was able to venture out into the city but had a curfew of 2100. As much as that irked her she did not want to face the punishment of violating it. 

At work she had been quiet while doing her duties as the supply officer, her stoic behavior there or at staff meetings had not been missed by the others. Her head was usually down and she offered very little in the way of feedback other than her weekly report in which her tone was quiet and withdrawn. 

Gravus knew as much as he wanted her back in his bed, he needed to continue to impress upon her that he was her Master first, lover second. Once in a while he could feel her reach out for him in the Force but kept his walls up. He wasn’t sure if it was done on purpose or out of habit. It mattered not, he had to keep his distance. 

Sitting at his desk a message blinked which was rare. Messages were normally delivered to him in person. 

Gravus,

In two days there will be a message from the Dark Council that will be broadcast across all channels in the Empire. Gather your staff so they can see it. Be prepared for what actions to take after it.

Mortis

Re-reading the rather cryptic message from his friend he wondered what it would be. From the wording it was going to be something important. Sending out a message to all his staff about it he awaited confirmation from all of them. Once that was done he finished his report that was to be sent to the Citadel. 

Two days later the command staff of Leritor gathered in Darth Gravus office to await the announcement, no one quite knew what to expect. Shaythin and Leitptr were sitting in the chairs in front of Darth Gravus desk, Lak was perched on the edge of it while Gravus was in his seat. 

Turning to Shaythin, “Any idea what this is about Shay?” Lak asked

“Not a clue, I guess we will find out soon.”

Right on time all the channels turned to the dias in Dromund Kaas. Standing there were only 5 Dark Counselors, 5 out of 12. Darth Marr stepped up and began his speech. As he spoke the shock of the edict ending slavery was palpable. The silence was deafening as everyone tried to process what was just said. 

“Did Marr just tell us that slavery is outlawed?” Lak broke the silence in a very confused tone of voice looking over at Gravus

“I think that is what he said apprentice.” Gravus replied 

“How…” Shaythin asked not sure what else to say

“How can he throw away centuries of tradition? It is unthinkable that suddenly these aliens are free. What is wrong with them?” Lak said loudly, her temper rising at the affront to tradition 

“Funny how you are concerned with slaves now considering you background?” Leptr mentioned

“What the hell does that mean?”

“You didn’t give a shit about slaves before and now you are outraged. Oddly. I would have thought you would want to free them seeing how you grew up.”

“Watch your tone you bastard. I have always held the line that only aliens should be slaves, not humans or Purebloods. You mention my background again and I will kill you.” Lak said as she got up and her hand hovered over lightsaber

Gravus was having a dejavu moment to the fight they had aboard the Exemplar after the First Battle of Leritor. They hated one another and it was an open hatred. Normally he would have let them battle it out to the death but tonight was not that night.

“You both will be silent. This is not the time for this. Sit down Lakadimos.” Gravus commanded

For a moment she wanted to defy him and run Leptr through but she also realized that she was on thin ice and doing so would mean her death. 

Lak sat down glaring at both at Leptr and Gravus. As she sat down it suddenly became difficult to breathe. She pulled at her collar then just as sudden the pressure on her throat lifted. 

“You ok Lak?” Shaythin asked concerned

“Fine, my tie was a little too tight.” she lied knowing full well it was Gravus who had made it difficult to breath

Getting up and standing in front of her, “There is nothing else we can do for today. When the instructions come from above I will pass them along for you to implement. Until then go about your normal duties. Lakadimos you will stay here for a moment.” 

“Do I need to repeat myself about not rising to Leptr’s bait? If I have to tell you one more time You will not leave your quarters for a long while. I want you back for dinner, I want you back in my bed, but until you learn I can not allow you back. “ tipping her chin up

“Yes Master I will do my best.” 

For the first time in over 3 months he pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed the top of her head. 

“Behave yourself in the next month and I will take you back to bed and into my arms. This has been difficult for me too. I miss you.” his finger trailing down her cheek ,” Go back to your office Lak, be prepared for an increase in supplies needed to be ordered.”

Guidance from the Council came down within two weeks and the command staff on Leritor began putting them into action, despite their own personal objections. Two new schools were being built so the former slave children could now receive an education. 

Implementing the edict that gave the former slaves citizenship was up to each world as how to do it. Planet wide all former slaves were told to report to the capital Lari to fill out the new paperwork. Two problems with this soon became very clear. The first one was many former slaves did not know how to read or write thus being unable to fill out the required paperwork, the second was not everyone was able to travel to Lari. Darth Gravus did not care about the issues they had, he had been given a vague edict on how to process the new citizens and took advantage of the vagueness. 

No one on his command staff had any objections to how the citizenship edict was implemented. If one looked at how Leritor you could see that they were walking a very fine line but adhering to the 25 Muur edict, barely. Darth Mortis knew that Gravus was walking a razor thin line on it, and agreed quietly. More than once Gravus has contacted his friend to ensure the actions he was about take were “technically” adhering to it. Only once did Mortis suggest alterations to a suggestion that his friend had made. 

Lak was sitting at her desk finishing the supply request when she noticed something odd on the supply demand. She was puzzled by the newest request for two cases of rifles, they had just finished an inventory check and the numbers were right on count. Why would more rifles need to be requested. Her gut feeling told her something was wrong. 

Walking into Gravus office at the Administration building she inclined her head. 

“Master, something is off on the supply request. I am not sure what but I have a bad feeling.”

“What is it Lak?” he asked while motioning to see the list

“As you can see Lord Rian requested two crates of blaster rifles. Normally that wouldn’t even be a blip on my radar but two days ago we did an inventory count and we are not missing any rifles. There is no reason to need more, let alone two crates. Something is off.” she explained

“That is odd. Have you noticed any other discrepancies on anything else we are ordering?”

“Not that I have noticed like this but I can’t say for sure. Although it does make me wonder. I have to say we never seemed to have this issue before Rian arrived.”

“Are you accusing him Lak?”

“No, Master. Just thinking out loud. My apologies my Lord.” 

“Go through the past three months of requisitions since Rian joined us. Join me for dinner and report your findings.”

A smile crossing her face, it had been over 4 months since they had spent any time alone together. 

“I look forward to is Master. I will have a report for you tonight.”

Going back to her desk she pulled up the last three months of reports. Nothing out of place was in the first two months but last month she noticed an increase in cryo and fragmentation grenades. Pulling up the inventory list, they were down a crate which should have been odd. Once again they were requested by Rian.

Jotting down her thoughts on flimsy she submitted the supply request sans the blaster rifle request.   
*********  
Lak awoke to the feeling of arms wrapped around her. She had spent the night with Gravus again and they did all they could to make up for missed time. Rolling over she curled up into his chest enjoying the ministrations of his hands on her back. 

“Moring Julian” she greeted him but was muffled against his chest.

“Good morning my dear.” as he kissed her head, “I do hope last night made up for our time apart.”

Looking up at him a sly smile on her face, “Well it was a start, perhaps we can make up more time tonight or even better this morning.”

Rolling over on top of her he kissed her. “As much as I would love to, we have a staff meeting in an hour and it would be bad form to show up late in my position.”

“Fiiiiine.” 

Shaythin smiled as he watched Gravus and Lak walk in together. He surmised that they were back together which would mean both of them would be in a better mood. The meeting was quick and to the point. Everyone went back to their jobs.

Rian walked up to Laks desk and she looked up. “Can I help you Rian?”

“I was wondering why you didn’t put in the rifle request?” 

“We didn’t need them that’s why.” she told him 

“I disagree. We are out here alone in the rim and we should have reserves to be on the safe side.”

“Feel free to disagree all you want, I am well aware of where Leritor is far more than you. It is also my job you are questioning which I do not appreciate. I will decide what weapons reserves we need and what we don’t. The legions here are well equipped, if not a bit under strength.” she told him with a tone that let him know she was not going to do what he wanted,” Remind me again, what is your job here exactly?”

“I am here to help integrate the former slaves into the Empire and assure the Muur edict is adhered to. I was sent by the Diplomatic office.” 

“Then go do that and let me do mine.” 

//Rian is here pushing the issue over the rifles. I don’t trust him.//

//Tell Shaythin to keep an eye on him. I trust your feelings on this especially after this,//

//Will do love//

Getting up and walking into the office of Lord Shaythin she leaned on the door jam. He was totally oblivious to her presence. Taking her pen she threw it at him.

He looked up then rolled his eyes when he saw it was here.

“Can I help you Lak?”

“Nope I thought I would just come to your office to throw a pen at you because I was bored.” she teased him

“That isn’t out of the realm of possibility.” 

“Touche but that isn’t why I came.” walking in she shut the door behind her, “I need someone from your office who is discrete to keep an eye on Lord Rian. Something isn’t right about the way he is acting. Yes before you ask I cleared this with Gravus.”

Sitting back in his chair, “What has he done to raise your suspicions?” 

“It is a supply issue, he wanted more rifles than were needed by far then this morning came to me and demanded to know why I didn’t order them. He then presumed to tell me how to do my job on top of it, and well know how well that went down with me.” 

“I will put someone on him after you leave. That is rather suspicious, although he is still alive after telling you how to do your job. Impressive self control.”

Turning to walk out, “Can I get my pen back?”

“Nope, you threw it at me and now it’s mine.”

“Fine keep it, I have plenty more at my desk.” walking out she felt the pen hit the back of her head. Looking over her shoulder she could see Shaythin laughing. 

Walking back to her office a panicked private ran up to her.

“Excuse me my Lord but we have a problem.”

“And that would be?”

“A group of aliens has assembled at the courthouse with demands. The police have blocked off the entrance so they can get in.”

“Demands, unreal. They get freed and want more. Let me contact Darth Gravus and see what he wishes to be done. Return to your post.”

Using her wrist com, “Master we have an issue at the courthouse. It seems a group of aliens have gathered there with a list of demands. What do you want done with them?”

“They are making demands? Who do they think they are.” she could hear the annoyance in his voice and felt it too.” Tell the police to disperse the crowd immediately.”

“I will let Shaythin know my Lord.”

Punching in the com frequency for Shaythin, “Shay, Gravus orders the police to disperse the crowd immediately. He didn’t say how so I’m guessing he is leaving it up to you.”

“Will do Lak.”

It took over 15 minutes but the crowd was dealt with, over 20 jailed and one fatality. Imperial security was doubled around the city. Lord Rian was furious at these actions and made a formal complaint to Darth Gravus, who promptly dismissed it and him. 

Even with the protest crushed and normal relations between the Imperials and former slaves, many refused to see them as Imperials resumed, trouble was just beginning for Leritor.


	8. Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The animosity finally boils over on Leritor.

Tension between the newly minted Imperial citizens and those who thought they should not have been freed mounted. A campaign of terror and bombings had wracked Lari as well as outlying settlements. It was starting to look as if a full on rebellion was imminent. Any non-human village that was found to harbor terrorists had their male population arrested wholesale and many tried and convicted even if the evidence was lacking at best. The more arrests, the more attacks. Gravus had put the capital under martial law and a curfew enforced. What bothered Lak and the others was where the insurgents were getting their bomb making materials. 

The Free Slave Militia (FSM), a group made up of former slaves had issued a list that outlined their grievances and what would happen if they were not met. Darth Gravus and his staff ignored these demands saying aliens would not dictate policy. Finally one day it all boiled over and Leritor found itself in the middle of a full blown rebellion.

Co-ordinated explosions wracked the city as multiple police stations/military installations and the Administrative building were reduced to rubble.

As the bombs went off across the city Lakadimos ran to the balcony of her office and tried to assess what exactly was happening. Suddenly she felt her head being ripped apart as the bond between her and Darth Gravus was violently severed. She fell to the ground clutching her head, eyes wide with horror, breathing ragged. 

Trying desperately to feel anything from him, anything at all, she felt a void where he should be. Pulling herself to her feet she could see smoke and fire billowing from where the Administrative building should be but wasn’t any longer. Sirens pierced the air and words that once again brought her to her knees were spoken.

“My Lord, Darth Gravus has been assassinated and an uprising has begun. What are your orders?” a major told her

That moment in time was frozen in mind forever as the world she once knew had come crashing down in the blink of an eye. Leritor was at war. 

It took her a moment to process the words, sensations and crushing grief that was threatening to consume her. As she came to her senses it dawned on her she was now in command of the planet, even if she wanted to turn over her command to Lord Shaythin he was dead. Shutting her feelings off as best as she could her head snapped at the Major.

“Send an emergency message to Moff Bryant. Inform him Darth Gravus has been assassinated, the planet is in full rebellion and assistance is required.”

Looking at a Captain,” Initiate Operation Cresh and close down the planet. No one on or off without my personal authority. Close off the city and put a 100 meter ring around the building, shoot to kill.”

“Yes my Lord.”

Reaching out one last time she felt nothing from him. Her eyes filled with tears as she was now alone.

“Sergeant, find out who was in the Administrative building and if anyone made it out. Now. “ Lak barked at the soldier

Pacing the room like a caged animal Lakadimos could hear gunfire, loud explosions and see new fires starting to burn around Lari. How could they have not known, how could an assassin get so close as to kill her Master. Looking up she could see Imperial fighters strafing positions around the town. This was not an unorganized rebellion, this was one long in planning. 

“My Lord, the only survivors that we can tell are you, Lord Rian and Lord Xi’phos. Lord Shaythin and Darth Gravus are confirmed dead. “

“Thank you Captain.” Lak picked up her lightsaber and looking out the window. It was time for revenge.

“My Lord we are receiving a message from Moff Bryant” his image appeared, “Would you mind telling me what the fuck is going on Lakadimos. What do you mean Leritor is in full rebellion and Darth Gravus is dead?”

“Less than an hour ago simultaneous explosions went off in the capital, the Administrative building which housed Darth Gravus office was reduced to rubble. I could..feel his death. There is fighting all over the planet and our forces are stretched too thin. After that the city was stormed by well armed aliens but have been stopped for the time being a few blocks from the city center.”

“How did they get weapons?” Bryant asked anger clear in his voice

“I don’t know Moff.”

“Could this be anymore of a cluster fuck? I am sending the 6th fleet post haste, and will alert Grand Moff Kilran of this. Crush this rebellion, am I clear?”

Lak didn’t shrink from many people, especially Imperials but she did from the Moff

“Yes Moff, I will do my best.” his image disappearing from the holo

“I will lead the 11th Legion out myself. If a reply from the Moff or the Grand Moff comes in, send it to me immediately. “

“Yes my Lord, good luck.”

Her legion was assembled on the quad. She could feel the anger and hatred from them, they were primed and ready for battle. She looked at them and a sneer crossed her face. 

“Unless they are the ring leaders you are to take no prisoners, kill them all, show no mercy. Those who spit in the face of the Empire are to be crushed and crushed they will be. You are my instrument of revenge and once these miscreants are put in their places you will be duly rewarded. For Leritor, For Gravus, For the Empire!”

The blocks nearest Camp Torii were cleared and secured quickly but the fighting got heavier as they approached the center of the city. The firefights were fierce and buildings that once stood an hour ago were now mere piles of rubble. Blaster bolts flew towards her but she easily parried them back killing multiple rebels quickly. 

Moving forward was a battle, and she grudgingly gave the rebels credit, they did not give ground easily. She guessed they knew it was a fight to the death and thus each meter of ground they gave they made the Imperial forces pay dearly in blood. Imperial bombers screamed overhead dropping their bombs on rebel forces in the rear. One of the bombs dropped far too close for Lak’s liking.

Turning to the young lieutenant next to her, “Shit that was close.”

“It was indeed my Lord, far too close.” he agreed looking at the bombers overhead with a raised eyebrow

Before she had a chance to relay more orders the building beside her exploded sending her flying in the air. Hitting the ground with a sickening crack she clutched the right side of her head and screamed in pain. The blast had fractured her skull in three places above her right ear. As she staggered to her feet blood was coming out of her right ear and then she collapsed again. Lieutenant South ran over to her, taking her helm off trying to get her to focus on his voice.

“My lord...my Lord look at me.”

As hard as she tried she couldn’t focus on his voice, between the buzzing and her head swimming she was unable to do much of anything other than lie on the ground helpless. He noticed blood started dripping from her mouth and knew it was bad.

“Emergency medical evac requested, Lord Lakadimos is seriously wounded. I repeat Emergency evac requested.”

The noises of the battle began to get further and further away as the desire to fall into unconscious oblivion called to her. The last thing she remembered was looking up and seeing the face of Xi’phos above her. 

Dromund Kass- Office of Laws and Justice

Domisan sat at his desk filing the latest paperwork when he heard Darth Mortis groan and clutch his head. 

“My Lord, are you ok?”

“Yes Second.” 

Darth Mortis and Darth Gravus had been friends for over 30 years. The bond they had developed over those 30 years snapped in his head just like it had with Lakadimos. He groaned from the sudden pain and realized something had happened to his friend.

Leritor

Lakadimos woke up groaning. Her head was no longer swimming but the pain she felt was intense. She tried to pull herself to her feet but toppled to the floor. A young Captain ran into the room after hearing her fall. 

“My Lord you should be resting, you were injured severely.” 

“Help me up, I have no time to rest, if this rebellion kills me so be it.”

Walking into the central command with the help of some unknown captain,”Status report, now”

“The southern and western sides of the city have been cleared, no action on the Eastern side. The fighting is intense on the Northern side of the city. Camp Torii has been under mortar fire for the past hour, The 6th fleet should be here within the next 2 hours, Moff Bryant is dispatching two additional Legions to help and…..” Major Haugens voice trailed off

“And what??” Lakadimos demanded

“Lord Rian has joined the rebels. He stated he was the one who planted the bomb that killed Darth Gravus and he will lead the alien rebels to victory.”

Now it all made sense, why the rebellion was so well armed, the ability to get past security to assassinate Gravus, it was an inside job. Her rage began to build anew but so did the shooting pain in her head.

“Do you have any good news Major?”

“I do Lord, we found the village that is being used as the rebel HQ.”

“Excellent, surround the village. No one gets in or out period. Get what is left of the 93rd and have them follow me to the village. When we are done no one there will be left alive. Patch me through to Moff Bryant immediately.”

“Right away my Lord.” 

Within less than a minute the image of a very angry Moff Bryant appeared.

“Moff, we are pushing the rebels back and have identified their HQ. I have been told the 6th Fleet will be here with the next 2 hours to assist us. We have also found out that Lord Rian was behind all of this.”

Bryant could tell she was injured by the lack of armor and way she held her head. He could also see the grief in her eyes despite the authority in her voice. It was clear she was in command and coping the best she could but he wondered how long she could last. Things on Leritor were already a disaster and he had been ordered by Grand Moff Kilran to quell things within the next 24 hours or he would personally take charge.

“That sounds better than your initial report Lakadimos. As least we know who is behind this and have a fix on their HQ. What is your next course of action?”

“I plan on leading what is left of the 11th and 93rd to the village. We will raise it to the ground Moff. No mercy or quarter will be shown to anyone assisting the rebellion. We will try to capture Rian alive if possible for interrogation.” She fell to one knee clutching the side of her head that was fractured and groaned crying out as a wave of pain ripped through her head.

“Lakadimos are you alright?” Bryant asked

Dr. Wagner appeared in view of the holo, “No Moff she is not. She has 3 basal fractures of her skull. She should be in a kolto tank not fighting.” 

Pushing the doctor out of the way, “ I’m a tad beat up but I will lead the assault. They dared to attack my planet and kill my master. They. Will. Pay. If I die exacting revenge then so be it. Lord Xi’phos is my second in command, he will take over if I don’t make it.”

Bryant knew if she led that assault she would not make it back alive. Her desire for revenge was overriding her desire to think rationally. They had already lost two Sith today, the last thing he needed was to have another one killed. On the flip side if he ordered her to let Lord Xi’phos lead the attack it would anger her and there was no guarantee she would obey. He had seen her penchant for not following orders, even her own Masters at times. 

Despite his misgivings he knew she would be better off at the command center directing troops with an overall view of the battle instead of on the ground leading troops. He was also trying to prevent a massacre from occurring as Leritor had been a thorn in his side after the Muur edict was issued. That being said he wasn’t sure even if she didn’t go there still wouldn’t be a massacre.

“Lord Xi’phos will lead the assault on the village Lakadimos.Stay at the command center and lead the battle from there and await Moff Haugen and the 6th fleet. Do not leave the building unless it is under direct attack. Do you understand?”

He watched as she processed his orders and saw a look of defiance cross her face. Just as he predicted she was about to object to his order.

“It should be my…”

“I gave you an order and I expect you to obey, its that understood?” he told her, his tone ice cold

Despite the anger and defiance in her eyes she nodded, “Yes Moff I understand.”

“Report to me when Lord Xi’phos returns from the village and when the 6th fleet arrives. Crush this rebellion. Bryant out.”

“You heard the Moff. Xi, do what you do best. Contact me once the village is in flames. Anyone over the age of 13 years old kill, take the infants and small children to our base. Once all filth in the village are killed raise it to ground, take all livestock and crops and leave nothing of use there. No prisoners, no mercy, no surrender.”

“As you command my Lord. The village is surrounded and no one will be able to leave.”

“Well done, go teach these alien filth the consequences of assassinating a Dark Lord and rebelling against the Empire.”

“We shall my Lord.” the sadistic grin crossing Xi’phos face told her that the rebels would pay dearly for this act

Lakadimos sat down and closed her eyes for a moment, shooting pain ripped through her head. Musing between the stress, shock and cracked skull it was a miracle her head hadn’t exploded yet. Picking up her glasses she looked over the map of the city with troop positions marked all around. One thing that stuck out to her was the lack of any activity on Eastern side of the town. It was quiet, too quiet.

“Captain, ETA until the 6th fleet arrives?”

“Less than 90 minutes my Lord” he replied

“Captain, take a small platoon and recon the eastern side of town. I am not sure why it has been so quiet but it’s not sitting right with me. If you meet any resistance pull back and contact me immediately.”

“Understood Lord.”

Until she heard from either Xi or Captain Rycus there wasn’t much she could do and the reinforcements of the 6th fleet were still over an hour away. Looking around the room she could see the faces of those still alive and despite their attempts to hide their feelings, the glazed eyes and constant looking over their shoulder in fear was apparent. Dr. Wagner was watching her like a hawk, much to her annoyance. She knew it wasn’t out of fear, it was out of concern. He was right, she should be in a kolto tank letting her head heal but right now it was a luxury she could ill afford. One way or another, the next 24 hours were going to be crucial to her ability to crush this rebellion and survive or the loss of Leritor and her life. 

Closing her eyes for what she thought was just a second, the sound of her comlink woke her up. Her head snapped up and she groaned aloud at the shooting pain that caused. Focusing on the voice of Captain Rychell and his status report. They had made it all the way through the Eastern side with no resistance other than one as he put it one very angry dog. Realizing this was their chance to catch the rebels attacking the city in a pincer movement she acted.

“Major, take the remaining troops we have and link up with Rychell. Get behind the rebel force. Contact me when you are in position and we will strike from the front and behind crushing them in a pincer movement. Lord Xi’phos will join the assault when he is finished razing the village of traitors. This is our chance to end it tonight.”

Re-energized with the hope that she could crush this rebellion by nightfall, or early morning at the latest she sent off a message to Moff Bryant informing him of the new plan. His response was to proceed with the attack but he once again told her she was not to lead it. The main holo came to life with the Xi’phos looking deadly and impaling a torgruta before he he turned to report.

“All buildings have been cleared, the inhabitants put up a nominal fight but it was easily put down. We have all their data and are downloading it now. Livestock and crops have been gathered and are headed back into the city.” She saw him look around, “ No one is left alive my Lord, I would estimate over 150 aliens dead. Troopers currently setting the buildings ablaze and nothing will be left standing in an hour, so what’s next Lak?”

She grinned at the report, revenge had been extracted just as she had hoped. “ Meet Captain Rychell at these coordinates but be as stealthy as possible. If all goes well we should catch the rebels in a pincer movement crushing them once and for all. Let’s hope Rian is there so we can kill him.”

“Not capture?” 

“That is a last resort, I want him dead but I leave it up to you if you see him. Let us end this rebellion.”

“Looking forward to it Lak, see you on the other side.”

Sitting back for a moment she smiled. The thought of the massacre causing her trouble with the Council did not cross her mind at this point. With the 6th fleet due within the next 15 minutes or so she felt confident that victory was in her grasp. Putting down the rebellion was not how she wanted to truly make her name but the Force thought otherwise it seemed. Her neck was starting to cramp up from the constant tilting of her head to the left so she could hear what people were saying. How she was still alive amazed her, by all rights she should be dead, not that she was complaining. 

Her comlink buzzed again letting her know that both sides of the pincer she was about to close were in place. At the same time the forward attack squadrons from the 6th fleet had arrived. Without even trying, everything had fallen into place perfectly, so perfectly she never saw Rian enter the building.

“Lord Xi’phos begin the attack, Imperial bomber squadrons, let loose on the rebels below but do not blow up my men. Take no prisoners, kill them all.” Her tone was cold, detached

“You may have won this battle Lakadimos but the crusade to make sure aliens in the Empire are truly free has only begun.”

“Do spare me the lecture Rian, only a coward sets bombs instead of killing face to face. You knew you couldn’t beat Gravus so you took the coward's way out with a bomb. However now you are here, I will exact revenge for his death personally.” she ignited her lightsaber ready to end him

He lept at her but she easily parried his attacks away. He was never her equal in melee fighting and he knew it. The only advantage he had was her injuries and those didn’t seem to be bothering her. Catching him in a force choke he dropped his saber. Lakadimos threw it out the window. Blood was coming out of her ear again due to the exertion but she did not care, if she died killing him then so be it. Not letting go until he was on the brink of passing out she dropped him to the ground. 

Walking to him like a predator ready for the kill she picked up her dented helm and smashed him in the head. He dropped like a bag of durasteel. She hit him three more times then one final time. The floor was red with his blood and other tissue. Staggering back she reached for Dr. Wagner. He caught her and saw the blood coming from her mouth and ear now as well as panic in her eyes as she realized she may be dying.

Grabbing his tunic, “Help me.”

He quickly elevated her head and took off her greaves and boots. If he didn’t get her into a kolto tank now she would die. “Private, help me get our Lord to the kolto tank. Lieutenant, contact Lord Xi’phos and let him know what happened and tell him he is in charge now and send a message to Moff Bryant as well.”

Both men picked her up and carried her to the tank, they put the breathing mask on and filled the tank. She floated in the green water fighting for her life oblivious to the end of the rebellion on her planet. The pincer movement along with the arrival of the vanguard from the 6th was enough to turn the tide. 

It was all over by 0300 as the last of the rebels were executed and the city finally secured with the forces sent by Moff Bryant. The total cost would never be known on the rebel side but the numbers on the Imperial side were staggering. Between the 93rd, 11th, 33rd Legions and 104th Bomber squadron the losses were well over 500. Both the 93rd and 11th were all but rendered combat ineffective. 

The loss in civilians, buildings and infrastructure destroyed, crops and livestock killed and lost was massive. Over 70% of the city was totally destroyed and the other 30% was damaged to some extent. While the rebellion on Leritor was not a success, the cost of keeping the planet under Imperial control was a disaster. The command staff had been decimated, a massacre of aliens carried out not to mention the widespread lost off life on the Imperial side made the cost of retaining the planet costly. 

Little did Lakadimos know when she awakened, that the responsibility of the lives lost and actions taken in her name would lie solely on her shoulders. Her homecoming to Dromund Kaas would not be the one she expected. Moff Bryant had ordered her to return to Dromund Kaas as soon as she was able. 

*****  
One Week Later

Lakadimos finally emerged from the Kolto tank she had been in for the past week. She was still weak and fractures not totally healed but she wasn’t on the edge of dying either. Running her hand through her hair she could feel the scars of the fractures and they were tender to the touch. 

“Will you please not touch those my Lord, they are still fresh and not healed.” Wagner told her, annoyance clear in his voice

Xi’phos walked up to her and smiled, “How you feeling Lak?”

“Ok I guess, still a little woozy but not on death’s door. What is the situation?”

“You have been ordered back to the Capital by Bryant as soon as you are capable, I sent in the report of what happened. It seems we are on the shit list of half the council members for various reason about how we dealt with the aliens, go figure.”

Walking out to the command room she took a look out at the capital. So many buildings were in ruins, craters marked where the bombers had taken out the rebels. Looking to where the Administrative building should be she pinched her nose trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. 

“Connect me with Moff Bryant.”

“At once my Lord.”

A moment later his image shimmered to life and he did not look pleased.

“You are alive I see.” for a moment Lak wanted to shoot back with a smart ass remark but refrained, “ You are to report to the capital immediately and go straight to the office of Darth Otium. You may have succeeded at ending the rebellion but your actions during it were unacceptable. Three Legions are now combat ineffective, over 500 Imperial casualties, and unknown number of insurgents and on top of all that a massacre. Is there anything you didn’t fuck up?”

Bryant could see confusion in her face, she really had no idea how much trouble she had brought upon herself. 

“You are also relieved of command of the 11th Legion or what is left of it. Take the Exemplar and leave by days end.”

Looking at Xi’phos, “What the fuck was that about?”

Captain Rycus walked up to her, “My Lord, a message came in from the office of Darth Mortis, he says to contact him as soon as you are able. He wants to know the status of Darth Gravus.”

“Thank you Captain.”

Rolling her eyes at the sudden need for everyone in the damn Empire to know what is going on she waited for Darth Mortis to appear. Dropping to one knee she awaited his command to rise.

“Stand Lakadimos.”

“Thank you my Lord, how can I help you?”

“Is Darth Gravus dead?” he asked

Closing her eyes for a moment, she looked up, “Yes my Lord he is. He was killed at the start of the rebellion. I am sorry.”

“I thought as much, I felt his death even from here. After you’re finished in Darth Otiums office report to my office. I need to figure out what to do with you now that Gravus is gone. Do you have any family that you know of?”

“Not that I know of my Lord, my mother was killed when I was 7 and I had no siblings and I do not know who my father is. I supposed a search through the genetic database might find something but I do not know of anyone.”

“I will run a search to see if I can find any family while you are on route. I will tell you right now you are going to get a very cold reception when you arrive. You have managed to earn the ire of close to half of the Dark Council.”

“I don’t understand my Lord. The rebellion was not my fault, I did the best I could under the circumstances and Leritor is still an Imperial world. Why are they angry?”

“I am not sure what caused the rebellion but the way it was ended and other actions during it are what brought about their ire. The survivors on the rebel side have given you a nickname...the Butcher of Leritor.”

“What? That is ridiculous and absurd my Lord.” 

He watched the anger in her eyes surface and the disbelief in her voice. 

“You have your orders from Moff Bryant, contact me when you are a day away from the Capital.” 

“Yes my Lord,”

His image shimmered out of sight and Lak stood there processing what was happening. Turning to Xi’phos he could see the confusion on his face as well.

“ I guess we should pack and get on our way. I will meet you aboard in an hour.”

Lak headed back to her, well their quarters. Walking in the reminders of Gravus were everywhere. His clothes, unread data pad, holo pictures, and other items. She tried to keep the tears at bay but this was too much. Sliding down the wall all the emotions she had kept bottled up burst out and the tears flowed until she had none left. 

Wiping her eyes she stood up and packed her bag for the trip back to Dromund Kaas. As she board the Exemplar she told Captain Rychel to box up the possessions in the quarter she had shared with Gravus and put them in her personal quarters. She would retrieve them when she returned. 

As the Exemplar went into hyperspace Lakadimos had no idea that her world was about to change in ways she never expected.


	9. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lakadimos returns to Dromund Kaas and suffers the repercussions for her actions during the insurrection. Once second in command she now just an apprentice to her new Master. Lessons are learned and a revelation about her past comes to light. 
> 
> * Her punishment is not pleasant so be warned.*
> 
> *****************************************************

Citadel -Office of the Judiciary

Darth Mortis sat at his desk looking at the datapad. He put it down, picked it up and looked at it again. He had the test run three times to be sure it was correct and yet he still could not believe what he was seeing. 

99% match for Lakadimos

Three times he had it ran and three times it had come back as a 99% match. He tried to recall who her mother may have been, it had been about 29 years since he would have “helped” to conceive her but no face came to mind. That in itself bothered him. 

Not only had he agreed a while back to take her as his apprentice if something happened to Gravus, now he had to make good on that promise. If that wasn’t enough he now had to hash out whether he should inform her of this. Shaking his head he had no idea how she would deal with the punishment she would receive for the events on Leritor. 

“I swear to the force my friend if I could bring you back from the dead I would hit you for this.” he said to himself

Pulling out his com he dialed the frequency for the Exemplar. Lakadimos shimmered to life. 

Inclining her head, “How can I help you my Lord?”

“What is your eta as of now? I know you are less than a day away.”

“About 4 hours give or take 30 minutes. We have alerted Vaiken Spacedock to our pending arrival and to prepare a shuttle I can take down to the Kaas City.” she let him know

“Well done, report to Darth Otiums office but do not be surprised if Darth Marr and possibly Darth Atroxa are there. I do not know what punishment you will receive but be prepared for something. Once you are finished reporting to them, come to my office immediately.” 

“Understood my Lord, although I still don’t understand why some of the Council are upset. It wasn’t my fault the rebellion broke out.” 

“It wasn’t that a rebellion broke out, it is the massacre mainly but the loss of Imperial life and the fact that three Legions are now combat ineffective. Atroxa and Marr I would imagine are more angry about that while Otium is angry over the possible diplomatic fallout from the massacre of a good portion of the alien population, one you ordered.”

He could see the anger and defiance cross her face and sighed. If he had that same attitude when she met with the Counselors she could meet a quick death. 

“I warn you right now, if you go into her office with that attitude it will go very poorly for you. Gravus may have let you get away with it but you are not in the mid-rim anymore Lakadimos. You need to temper your mouth and show your superiors deference and respect. “ Mortis cautioned her

“Am I supposed to…..”

Mortis cut her off before she could finish, “That is exactly what I am talking about young one. Take that attitude in there and you may not make it out alive. If I hear of this type of disrespect and you make it out alive you are going to have a rude awakening. Am I clear?”

Lowering her head in submission, “Yes my Lord, understood.”

“One more thing, I understand your distaste for aliens and share your views but do away with your red cape for the time being. Right now the last thing you need is to go in there with it on considering what just happened. This is an order Lakadimos.” 

“As you command my Lord.”  
***  
Lak stood on the bridge of the Exemplar watching it dock. She could see Dromund Kaas below. The last time she was here she was crowned dueling champion. This time around it would be very different. 

Wanting to keep her cape on but knowing Mortis would punish her if she did disobey his order she hesitantly unclasped it from her armor. Her boots still had the crimson lining as did her gauntlets. The idea that she had to obey strict rules aggravated her to no end but she also knew she had no choice but to obey...for now. Now that she was without a Master she ideally wondered if she would be placed under a new one or left Masterless. 

Boarding the shuttle it was a short flight down to the Citadel, disembarking she walked towards the imposing structure. She could feel her nerves starting to surface with each step closer to Otiums office. Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the vestibule and saw a Torgruta sitting at the front desk. Trying to not roll her eyes she walked to the desk.

“Lord Lakadimos reporting as ordered.” 

“Wait one moment.” coming back out,”You may go in.”

Lak walked into Darth Otiums office and dropped to one knee, head bowed. She could see Otium, Marr and she guessed the other alien was Atroxa. It seemed like an eternity that she knelt in front of the three Councilors.

“Get up.” the baritone of Darth Marr ordered

Lak stood up but kept her gaze rooted to the floor. She wasn’t afraid of Otium or Atroxa but she was very afraid of Marr. The altercation in the office of Darth Nox flooded back along with the crippling fear she felt that day.

“Explain why there was a rebellion on Leritor?” Otium asked

Trying to find the right words she hesitated for a moment. “The new Imperial citizens felt that they were being mistreated and not being given their rights my Lord. To get them they decided that rebelling and killing the planetary governor as well as other members of our command staff was the way to get the rights they felt they were lacking.”

The baritone of Marr, which stuck fear into her, “Did you follow the instructions laid out by Darth Vowrawn?"

“Um...well” she stuttered

“I believe Darth Marr asked you a question apprentice.” Atroxa’s voice harsh and unforgiving

“Not exactly my Lord.” 

"And did I perhaps miss something, where the governor of a backwater nothing outranked a Councilor? Has perhaps the entirety of the government changed while I was eating lunch?"

“Not that I am aware of my Lord. They should have been happy no longer being collared and taken what they were given.” Lak replied her anger starting to get the best of her

Suddenly she felt the gauntlet of Darth Marr hit her square on the mouth and she fell to the floor, her head bouncing off the ground. Crying out as pain ripped through her she clutched the right side of head. Looking up at a very angry Darth Marr she tried to get away but her back hit the wall. 

"Very well, give me your lightsaber, and we'll go erase your Imperial records, and you can be happy with what you were given. Since that's more important than following the orders of your superiors."

"After all, that is all you require, is it not?" Marr continued

Lak began to panic at his words, fear began to override any rational thoughts she may have had.

"And I outrank your master. Per your own words, all you require is the bare minimum. Darth Otium, please summon Darth Tenere so we can adjust her records accordingly."

“No! You can’t.” sheer panic set in as Lak tried to get away but was pulled back by an invisible force.

"Is there a problem?" Marr asked knowing full well the effect his words had on her

“Was I supposed to disobey my Masters orders?” she asked, fear clear in her voice

"I suppose it was your master, speaking from beyond the grave, saying that they should have been satisfied with your disobedience? I suppose he had you on such a short leash, in the lofty position you were in, that your hands were simply tied?" Marr told her, his tone cold

"And yes, when it comes to the good of the Empire, that rises above one's personal loyalties."

"Are you speaking ill of my later Master? I earned my position as his right hand." she shot back heedless of the consequences that she would face when all was said and done

"I know it comes as quite a shock that anyone would speak ill of an insubordinate failure who presumed to know better than the Dark Council how to run our Empire, and who clearly should never have had apprentices, given the way his last two turned out."

Trying to get back up she was shoved down by the boot of Darth Marr back onto the floor.

"Why don't you ask Darth Mortis, he approved what Darth Gravus was doing. He was not a failure, he stayed true to tradition unlike the council. He was a fine Master and lover.” her anger pulling her towards the precipice of outright insubordination 

Quickly realizing that she had crossed a line she backpedaled trying to salvage her life. 

“Please forgive me Lord, I let my emotions get the best of me.” she pleaded hoping to save her life

"If he was not a failure, he wouldn't be dead and we wouldn't be discussing your massacre of Imperial citizens. If he was not a failure, you would know when to extend the bare minimum of required respect to the Council. If he was not a failure, you would not be facing a sojourn imprisoned beneath the Citadel. We have wasted enough of our time with this whelp. Take her to the cells. If she resists, subdue her by whatever means necessary. If she dies, so be it. Take her away.”

Lak was pulled to her feet by the Imperial Guards, she struggled to free herself from their grip but was unsuccessful.

“I did my duty. I kept Leritor in the Empire. You can’t do this.” she pleaded still trying to escape the iron grip of the guards

Her pleas were to no avail, as she continued to struggle until one of the guards struck her in the head with his staff and she went limp. 

When she awoke she was in a cell of some type, one she didn’t recognize. Pulling herself up so she was sitting she tried to draw on the force to take away the pain in her head. However she felt her connection weak and tenuous. The steps of the guards echoed as if they were right there next to her. Reaching out once more her tie to the force was weaker, as if the force was just out of reach but too far to grasp. Little did she know, her tenure under her new Master was about to start off very badly.

******  
Domisan stood up and inclined his head at Darth Marr as he walked into the inner office. 

“How can I help you my ...Lord.” 

Marr walked right by Domisan, Darth Mortis second, without acknowledging him and headed straight for Darth Mortis office. Unsure of what was going on and hearing the door close Domisan sat down quietly and went back to his work. If he had learned anything, it was not to get between two Counselors, especially when one was as angry as Marr was. 

Mortis looked up from the data pad he was reading when Darth Marr stormed into his office. 

“Marr, what can I help you with?” Mortis inquired 

"The architect of the slaughter on Leritor said you gave approval, tacit or otherwise, to their inaction on that planet. I do not care about the details. I would suggest in future you monitor your actions so that apprentices cannot credibly tie you to actions that lead to diplomatic incidents."

With that Marr left his office and Mortis surprised. Thinking about who could have told him that there was only one person, Lakadimos because Gravus was dead. Slamming his hand onto his desk anger began to surface that she dared to try and save herself by using his name to pin the blame on. 

With as angry as Marr was he surmised that Lakadimos had been sent to the cells underneath the Citadel for punishment. Despite his desire to confront her for her stupidity and not listening to a thing he said before she landed, he decided to leave her there for the time being. Tomorrow he would pay her a visit and show her the severity of her transgressions. His old friend may have let her do as she pleased but he would not and she was going to learn to control herself or die. 

****  
Lak paced the cell calling on her anger to keep herself going. She was angry that she was here, she was angry that she had to bow to aliens and she was angry that killing those who rebelled was seen as some kind of crime. She expected nothing less from Otium and Atroxa, but Marr, she was surprised and disappointed he sided with those she deemed inferior. She was not surprised that the two aliens were angry but it was Marr she was surprised by. How he could take the side of those inferior to them surprised her. 

The former slaves had been freed, collars off their necks and the Muur edict was adhered too as much as possible by her late Master. He even went and cleared his actions with Darth Mortis, who as head of the Sphere of Laws and Justice, would know if any actions taken by Gravus were wrong. Yet here she was imprisoned for simply doing her duty to the Empire. 

There were not a lot of things Lak feared, being collared and made a slave again topped that list. She now added to it whatever Sith alchemy was done here to her list. Every step the guards took sounded like it was in her cell, every scream, every sound was amplified. She wasn’t aware the cells here existed and wished she had remained ignorant of that fact.

Sitting down in a corner she pulled her arms around her body. Looking around she had no idea how long she was going to be in this place or if she would ever come out alive. Marr had made it clear she was of no more use to him and no idea if Mortis would come and help her. 

She was already spiraling thanks to the events in the past two weeks, the right side of her head was caked in dried blood where Marr’s gauntlet had connected with her face. The throbbing pain coursing through her head was only getting worse and the fear she felt began creeping into her. Slowly she started to realize the magnitude of the trouble she was in. Unbeknownst to her this was only the start.

Pulling her cape tightly, it was black not red , she lay down against the cold rock and fell into a very fitful sleep that was peppered with nightmares real and imagined. 

****

The following morning she was jolted awake by the sound of the cell door being opened. Looking up she saw the piercing red eyes of a very angry Darth Mortis. He made a gesture with his hand, the guards disappeared.

“Get on your feet.” his order was absolute and she obeyed

“Did you think I wouldn’t hear about how you tried to place the blame for the massacre on my shoulders? Did you even think through what you were saying in Otiums office or did you say anything in an attempt to save your life?” rage creeping into his voice

Advancing on her as she stood still, “Marr confronted me in my office about what he called my approval of Gravus’ inaction on Leritor. Seeing only you and Gravus knew and the other person who could have told him is dead, you draw the conclusion. I am taking you as my apprentice as I promised Gravus. Unlike him I will teach you to not be reckless, to watch your mouth and to learn discretion.” 

He took his hand and struck her on the right side of her head before continuing. “You have had too much freedom under Gravus and I will fix that oversight. Today I will instill my first of many lessons in a way you will remember. Do you have anything to say?”

Lak stood there eyes rooted to the ground, “No my Lord.”

She could feel the currents in the room tingle with electricity and knew what was coming. Bracing herself as best she could she awaited the storm.

“Then let your lesson begin.” 

Mortis began unleashing torrents of lightning onto Lak. The only time he stopped was so she could gulp down some air then he continued.

Closing her eyes and gritting her teeth she grimaced as she was hit with each salvo. She tried to not make any sound that showed her pain but a few involuntary groans crept out. 

He watched her try to be as stoic as she could during this. Her eyes were closed but he could feel the pain she was in. Surprised she had withstood his attacks as long as she had he let loose on final savage attack. 

The final salvo he unleashed brought her to her knees as she cried out. The feeling of electricity working its way through every fiber of her being and the pain of it tearing through her still fractured head finally won. She clutched her head as her body curled into the fetal position.

Standing over with a neutral expression he watched her try to regain her composure and get onto her feet. He had to give her credit, she was attempting to not show fear and despite the agony she was in she was willing to take more punishment. 

Grabbing her by her collar he yanked her up and looked her in the eyes. There was still defiance in her but it was tempered. 

Striking her in the head again blood went flying out of her mouth. Her breath was ragged and eyes began to glaze over. 

Grabbing her chin so he could look at her, “Your time here is not done. I will return tomorrow for your second lesson. I will give you credit for willing to be punished further. You will get your wish tomorrow.”

Shoving her away she slid down the wall looking forward but not seeing. The cell door closed but she heard nothing. Closing her eyes she passed out soon after from the pain in her body and head. 

 

*****  
Day Two

Mortis entered her cell the next morning and found her sitting against the wall. She looked up at him slowly getting to one knee. Her eyes tried to focus but found it difficult. 

“Rise.”

Grimacing as she stood, slowly she found her footing. Staying upright was becoming a challenge. Bracing herself as best she could for the second round of punishment he was going to inflict she stood quietly not wanting to show him any fear despite being terrified.

“Are you ready for your second lesson apprentice?”

“Yes Master.” 

He knew she was not going to last as long as the previous day, it was clear that it had taken a toll on her physically. Nonetheless he was going to administer another round. 

She staggered back as the first barrage of lightning struck her but stayed on her feet. It was over for a moment then another salvo tore into her. Trying but failing to keep herself upright she dropped to a knee then two. As he increased the ferocity of his attack she fell to the floor struggling to breathe. 

Reaching out towards Mortis, her voice cracking due to the pain.“P...pl..please Master stop.”

He ceased his attack walking over to her. The pain radiating from her was intense, as was her fear of him. She flinched out of fear as his hand came close to her face. It did not go unnoticed by him. 

“I trust my lesson has been learned apprentice? You will not embarrass me as you have. Am I clear?” his voice cold as ice

“Y...yes Master.” she managed to answer despite her body being wracked with pain

“I have no intention to kill you Lakadimos, I have seen glimpses of what you are capable of when focused. I would rather not resort to punishing you like this to focus you but I will. Understood?”

She nodded her head, currently incapable of speech.

“Tomorrow I will give you your third lesson before I let you leave here. I will break you so I can mold you into the Sith you were meant to be, not the one you are now.”

With that declaration he turned and left. Lak lay there unmoving and afraid of what tomorrow would bring. 

******  
Day Three

As Darth Mortis walked to her cell he was unsure what lesson he could have her learn today. She would not survive another onslaught of force lightning as she had the past two days. Physically she was broken but there was still a glint of defiance in her eyes which told him mentally she was not. 

How Gravus could not see what he had in her beyond the physical amazed him. She was powerful, loyal, when focused almost unbeatable. He never truly focused her abilities and that had been his mistake. It was not one he intended to make as well. 

Entering her cell he saw her curled in the back corner. Before she had a chance to stand he picked her up by the throat lifting her in the air. 

She clawed at her throat but her attempt was tepid at best. Throwing her against the wall she had the air pushed out of her lungs and gasped trying to refill them. As Mortis approached her she frantically tried to get away despite having nowhere to go and barely being able to breathe. 

What he had put her through the past three days was a harsh reminder that she was no longer in the position she had been on Leritor and that Mortis intended to break her. It also brought back the horror of her childhood as a slave. 

“As is my right as your Master I should kill you for your actions and trying to put it on my shoulders. My first choice would have been to send you back to the slave pens but that is no longer an option.”

The sheer panic that came from her when he mentioned slave pens was intense and caught him off guard. He knew that she had feared losing her freedom but had no idea that it frightened her that much.

Pulling her so she could look at him he continued. “ You never were one for self control and I warned Gravus about it but he didn’t listen. He allowed you to do as you pleased with no consequences.” He could tell she was looking away.

“Look at ME.” his hand jerked her head and held it there so she had no choice but to look him in the eye

“I will break you Lakadimos one way or another. I don’t care if it takes me a week or longer to do it but you will break. You have put me in disfavor with at least a third of the counsel currently which is unacceptable. Gravus understood politics but it seems failed to teach that to you as well. That begs the question, that the hell did he teach you?”

He waited for her to answer but none came. Probing her mind he felt her shields non-existent. Delving deeper he could see images of her, in combat, at the academy, as a slave, her mother. The image of her mother shocked him for a moment. So that is who she was. As he went deeper he could feel her trying to push him out, it was weak but it was there. 

She struggled to get away, struggled to get him out of her mind but his vice grip on her kept her in place. With one last burst of energy she pushed against him in a last desperate attempt to get away from him. He was taken by surprise and for a moment let go. 

His anger momentarily got the best of him, he grabbed her and slammed her to the ground. Pulling out his lightsaber he ignited it and held it over her. 

At the sight of his lightsaber she realized she was about to die. 

“Please don’t kill me Master.” she begged but wasn’t sure if it was going to be enough. 

Time seemed to stand still, she turned her head so she wasn’t looking at him when the death blow came. 

As irate as he was at her, he understood why did tried to push him away. If she had allowed him to stay in her mind with no resistance she would not be worth his time nor his training. Looking down on her he noticed blood coming out of her right ear. He was no doctor but even he knew that was a bad sign considering the injuries to her head.

Talking a few calming breaths to regain control he deactivated his lightsaber.

“Did your head fully heal from the injuries you sustained apprentice?”

“No my Lord.” she managed to tell him still fearful he was going to kill her

Dialing the com frequency for the medical center, “Dr. Wagner, this is Darth Mortis. I am having Lakadimos brought to you. Blood is coming from her ear.”

“Which one my Lord?” 

“Her right.”

“Please get her here as soon as possible. That is very worrying to say the least.”

“Your time here is over...for now. I will decide how to proceed with your training while you are examined.”

Mortis motioned to the guards to pick her up. They put their arms over her shoulders and drug her out of the cell. Within 5 minutes they arrived at the medical center and placed her on a bed. 

“Thank you gentleman I will take it from here.” 

Looking down at her he could tell she was hurt and hurt bad. Dried blood caked the right side of her face, fresh blood came from her ear, bruising was apparent. It didn’t take a genius to figure out she had been beaten and badly.

“Good god Lak what the hell happened to you?” he asked to no one in particular

He began cleaning her head gently, getting the dried blood off the side of her face. Seeing fresh blood trickle out of her ear told him how bad her head injury was. Getting her out of her armor and into only a tunic and shorts he had an attendant help him put her in a kolto tank. Slipping the mask on she was soon surrounded by the healing green water. 

“Get better soon Lak, you’re not dying on me today.” Wagner told her

Dr. Jevon Wagner had been her physician since her time on Taris. They had become good friends and she had confided in him more than once. He was the only Imperial who could refer to her by her nickname in private. She trusted him with her life and he had repaid that trust more than once by saving hers. Over the years he had developed feelings for her but was well aware they were not shared. Despite that he was loyal to her and would do anything to save her life.

A while later Mortis walked in to the med center to ascertain how badly his new apprentice was injured. 

Wagner rose and inclined his head, “My Lord, how can I help you?”

“What is the status of my apprentice?” he asked straight to the point

“She is in bad shape overall physically. I don’t know what happened to her nor do I want to but she is hurt. Her head wasn’t even close to being fully healed when she returned 3 days ago and it is worse now. A two day rest in the tank should help her body begin to heal. Even then she is not going to be able to do much other than sit at a desk. It was apparent there was physical trauma to her head, the dried blood and bruising worries me. Repeated blows to her head could kill her right now and honestly I am not sure it still might not.”

“You were her physician on Leritor were you not?”

“I was my Lord.”

“Is there anything about how she heals from injuries that I should know.”

“Nothing much my Lord, she tends to have a rather annoying proclivity to go back into action before she is fully healed. Even Darth Gravus used to get on her about that, she didn’t listen of course. When she actually listens to and follows my instructions she recovers fairly quickly. I am rather concerned about her head trauma, that is not something that is be taken lightly but I would wager she will.”

“I will ensure she heals properly and follows any instructions you give her.” pulling out the data pad that had her paternity results on it, “Add this to her chart and file. Do not tell her, understood.”

Wagner was stunned for a moment at what he was reading but quickly recovered. 

“Understood my Lord. It will added right away.” 

“One more question Doctor, in the time you have known her did she ever mention her background to you?”

“All she would say is she had been a slave, her mother had been murdered by an overseer who was “dealt with” by her and she had no idea who her father was. She didn’t mention this all at once, it was bits and pieces over the years I have known her.”

“Thank you Doctor, keep me informed of her progress.”

Turning to leave Mortis took one more glance at the tank Lakadimos was floating in. Already making the decision that she was to stay at his estate while she recovered he had her personal effects brought down from the Exemplar and requested that the remainder of her personal items from Leritor be transported to Dromund Kaas. 

Later that night in his personal study he sat down and made of list of what he knew of her strengths and weakness. 

“You have left me one hell of a project my friend.” 

Three days later Lak exited the tank, healing but still weak. She sat on a medical bed as Wagner scanned her to ensure there was no issues he missed that would require her to return to the tank. 

“You’re in better shape than you were Lak, which honestly isn’t saying much. What the hell happened to you down there?”

“My new Master gave me my first three lessons as his new apprentice, they were rather painful but he made his point.”

“You are not fit for anything other than work behind a desk. If you do any reading at all you need to wear your glasses. The concussion you suffered on top of your fractured skull does not make a good combination. Got it?”

“She will follow her doctors orders to the letter.” Mortis interjected as he walked in

Lak began to drop to one knee but he motioned for her to stand.  
“I am ready to release her my Lord but I don’t know to whom and where.”

“You may release her into my care and she will be staying at my estate Doctor.”

“Understood my Lord. Here are her instructions and limitations until I see her in three weeks.” he told Mortis handing him the pad with said instructions

“Thank you Doctor. Apprentice follow me.”

Lak inclined her head at Wagner then followed Mortis.

“I have a speeder waiting to take you to my estate where you will heal and being your tenure under me. I will return for dinner and we will talk. Until then I suggest you rest as much as you can. Your personal effects from the Exemplar have been brought down and your armor is being repaired. The remainder of your personal items will be on the next supply run from Leritor. Any questions?”

Shaking her head, “None Master.”

Pointing to the speeder, “Then I shall see you later this evening.”

Slowly walking to the awaiting speeder he watched as it rose into the air and finally out of view. 

As the speeder touched down she was impressed by the size of his estate. She was led inside by a servant, not a slave and shown her room. Her personal items were on the bed. Putting them away she crawled into bed and drifted off. 

Mortis returned to his estate after a long afternoon of looking at briefs then having his Second send them to the appropriate individuals. Setting down his briefcase he climbed the stairs to see how his apprentice was fairing. Stopping at the entrance to her room she was sound asleep , her breathing even. 

Turning to one of his servants, “Wake her in 30 mins.”

“Yes my Lord.”

Going into the master bedroom he changed out of his armor and into a tunic and pants. Unsure if he should inform her tonight of her paternity or later he sank into meditation.  
As he meditated a familiar presence appeared to him. 

“Hello my friend.”

“Julian, how are you here? You’re dead.”

“Thank you for reminding me, I am well aware of that fact. I am here to say goodbye to you but not before I help you with your dilemma.” the apparition of Gravus told him

“You should be glad you are a ghost, I am of the mind to punch you for not only dying but the lack of training you gave Lakadimos.”

“I am more than aware my friend, I failed her by letting my feelings override my place as her Master. I know you will not do that same. What is it that troubles you, other than your irritation with me, which I can feel beyond the grave.”

Mortis had to smile, even in death his friend still knew him well and had not lost his humor. 

“I have found out who her father is but am unsure as if or when I should tell her.”

“This is unexpected, who is it?”

“Me.”

Mortis was sure a force ghost could not be surprised but it seemed he was wrong.

“You? That is...more than unexpected. My time grows short, tell her soon. She will need the stability you can bring her. Tell her I am sorry and I died loving her. Know this my friend, she was everything to me.”

His apparition disappeared. Bringing himself out of his meditative state he stood and made a decision. He would tell her tonight at dinner and face whatever anger she had towards him over it. To move on with her training she needed to be told and allowed to vent her anger and feelings at him. Only then could she let go and move on under his guidance. 

Motioning to the servant, “Wake her and tell her to join me in the dining room for supper.”

Lak slowly woke and groaned. While it had been nice to sleep on something that wasn’t hard rock her head was still throbbing. Standing up was hard but she found her footing. Slowly she made it down the stairs holding onto the railing. The last thing she wanted was to go tumbling down the stairs. 

The servant pointed the direction to the dining room.

Lak took a moment to enter, she was nervous and quite frankly terrified of being alone with Mortis. The punishment he had delivered in the past week had left its mark on her in more that one way. 

Walking in she kept her eyes down as she walked to the table. 

“Please sit apprentice. I would imagine you are rather famished.” 

Watching her he could see how gingerly she sat down, how she wouldn’t look him in the eyes, and how scared she was of him. Her body language said it all to him, it was one of fear and submissiveness. 

Lak wouldn’t look him in the eye,her fear was too great. She picked at her food, her appetite long gone. 

“Lakadimos look at me.”

Her eyes rose to look at him and in them her fear was clear.

“I have no desire to repeat the last three days again but you needed to learn a lesson. I am not sorry for what I did. That being said I am more than ready to move on and further your training. You have potential, it is time that potential is made a reality. You are still young and I intend to bring it out in you.”

“As you say Master.”

“Fear does not become you apprentice.”

“May I speak plainly Master?”

“Go on.”

“Do I not have reason to fear you after the past week?” she asked

“You needed to be taught a lesson and I will not apologize for doing it. That being said unless you give me reason to repeat it we can move on from it. I would prefer if you did not fear me but I can not make you not fear me either. I hope you can move past that at some point.” 

To his surprise he felt a wave of anger come from her. There was a spark in her after all and he knew if he could turn that anger into something productive she would flourish. He also smiled inwardly as while she may be afraid of him, she was at least feeling something else other than fear. 

Deciding to put it all on the table so to speak he picked up the data pad. 

“There is something else apprentice you should see. No matter your reaction to it I shall not punish you.”

A servant brought the pad over then retreated.

She looked at it, then up at him then back down at it. The anger in her began to build, as did the confusion.

“This...this can’t be right. There is no way this is right.” 

“I can assure you it is. I had the test run three times. It is as much a shock to you as it was to me.”

“There is no way this is happening. All my mother said was the person who got her pregnant was a Sith. Well that part would make sense actually.”

He could feel her rage and anger building and prepared himself for the inevitable outburst that was to follow.

“You. Not only did you torture me knowing I was your child you had no issues do it. What the hell kind of father are you?” she rose and was pacing back and forth behind the chair she once occupied. “ You used my mother for nothing but your own selfish needs then walked away as if she was useless. I saw what happened to female slaves...you RAPED her you bastard. What was the point of this, to unbalance me further knowing what I have gone through and what YOU put me through just last week.”

Mortis bristled when she mentioned him raping her mother but said nothing.  
“Slaves can not give consent to anything, we have no control of any aspect of our lives. What you did was horrendous. I tore into Gravus more than once about our differing views on slavery, you are no different. I would rather have anyone else, even that alien Otium as a Master than you right now.”

She threw the pad down and left the room. Not making it far she clutched her head and doubled over. 

Mortis had expected nothing less from her and her reaction. If anything he thought it would far worse. Suddenly he heard her cry of pain. Getting up he found her on the floor holding her head and tears running down her face.

“Lakadimos what’s wrong?”

“My head...feels like...splitting in half. Help me.” her eyes were closed and words gritted between her teeth

Putting his hands on her face, “Look at me, you need to breathe.”

She tried to shove him away, “Get away.”

“No.” he held onto her, “Breathe.”

Slowly she began to take deeper and deeper breaths but the pain in her head still tore through it. Her attempts to get away from Mortis subsided and she just sat there trying to regain her composure. 

Her voice was nothing more than a whisper, “Why are you doing this to me?”

Channelling a burst of healing energy into her to try and take away the worst of pain in her head he pulled her close. 

“I felt you needed to know so you could get out your anger about your past so you could at least move on in the regard. What you choose to do with the information is up to you. You are still my apprentice. It is up to you if you want more than that. I will not push anything.”

Helping her up, “You need to rest.”

Pushing him away, “I can find my way back to my room..master.”  
Clutching the railing she slowly made her way up the stairs and into her room. Collapsing on the bed she cradled her head and fell into a fitful sleep. 

Very rarely did Mortis admit he made a miscalculation but he had to admit tonight he did. He should have waited until she was healed to tell her but what was done is done. How she would take in the information after she had a chance to rest was unknown to him. What mattered is as his apprentice she obeyed him and did not cause anymore issues like she had.


	10. New posting, New Master, more angry Aliens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lakadimos finally gets her new posting and gets a new Master. Things are starting to change and she isn't sure if it is for the better.

Caf in one hand, briefcase in another,Lakadimos arrived in the outer office of Darth Mortis exactly at 0800 per his orders. Her armor was polished, hair cut and nerves tearing her stomach apart. His office was quiet as his staff was just starting to arrive for the days work. Looking around she heard footsteps approaching and rose to her feet thinking it might be Mortis, as the figure walked in it was his Second Lord Domisan.

She had talked to him a few times while on Leritor and found him attractive then, even joking with Gravus that the should invite Domisan into their bed for fun, he was not amused in the least by the suggestion. Seeing him in person now she realized the holo did not do him justice. 

“Good morning my Lord.” Lak greeted him trying to be cheerful

“Good morning to you as well Lakadimos, are you awaiting Darth Mortis?” he replied back, his tone chipper

“I am, he ordered me to be here at 0800 and I am. I am not sure what for however. Has he arrived yet?”

It took all her willpower to not stare at him, force he was handsome. His eyes were blue like the Agean diamonds and when he looked at you it as if they pierced your soul. She could get lost in those eyes so easily. 

As she tore her eyes away she noticed the smirk tugging on the corner of his mouth and realized she had been caught looking . Inwardly cursing herself she tried to gather what composure she had.

“Let me go check in his office and see if he is in, one moment please.”

Domisan turned and headed into the inner office of Darth Mortis then returned quickly.

“He will see you now, go in.” Domisan told her, making a gesture with his hand towards the office

“Thank you my Lord.” Lak snapped her heels together and walked into the inner office

Mortis was sitting behind a dark wooden desk that was meant to put a good amount of space between him and the person sitting opposite of him. She noticed the shelves behind him had a variety of books, law books she would guess and a few holocrons scattered about the office as well. Dropping to one knee she made sure her eyes were downcast to the floor in a play of submission. 

“Rise.” Mortis voice cut the silence

Lak stood slowly as to not topple over. Her balance was still compromised by her head injury and standing could be an issue if she did it too quickly. She wore her glasses to try and prevent any migraines that may happen but also knew that when she wore them it was a sign of weakness to all who may be her enemies. She straightened to attention, held her helm and looked straight ahead. 

Mortis held up a data pad, “Do you know what this is apprentice?”

For a moment a sarcastic retort was on the tip of her tongue but she did not let it pass. 

“I do not know my Lord.” 

He was mildly impressed she had bit back her comment, he could see it in her face and how quickly she had to stop herself from blurting it out. He also noticed her glasses which was a sign she was barely healed if he could call it that.

“You have been cleared for light duty by your doctor. He states nothing more than desk duty for at least the next two months however. It is fortunate for you I was able to find you a posting here in the Citadel. It seems many of my fellow Counselors did not want someone with your reputation near them. The frank dismissal of what you did during your interrogation did not help matters either.”

“I -” Mortis snapped his fingers and she quickly shut her mouth

“You will speak only when spoken too, is that understood?”

“Yes my Lord.” her tone clipped

Walking up to her, he used his height advantage to look down on her. She knew he was trying to intimidate her and had to admit it was working. 

He could feel her anger and frustration at being unable to speak freely. Gravus had always let her speak her mind to him in private, he was not Gravus and she had not earned that right. His hand rose towards her face and she flinched. She was afraid of him, good. 

“After careful thought and more than a few favors called in to get you this posting, you are assigned to the Sphere of Sith Philosophy under Darth Aruk. Do you understand apprentice?”

“Yes sir. You have my gratitude for finding me a new posting.”

Her words may have said the right thing but her tone said the opposite.

“Follow me, I will walk you to your new posting, memorize how to get there because this will be the one and only time you are taken there. Also cut the attitude or you can take another trip to the cells. I am more than aware you are unhappy about this new arrangement, I can assure you I share your feelings. I gave my word to Julian and I will keep it. Whether you survive as my apprentice is wholly up to you.”

Mortis walked out the door and Lak followed closely after. The last thing she wanted to do was get lost before her first day of work even started. As she followed him she made mental notes of objects that she needed to see to know she was going the correct way. Finally arriving she looked around. The front office was mainly staffed by humans but there were a few aliens and those aliens were looking very unfriendly at the moment. 

Mortis walked into Aruk’s office, Lak followed. Dropping to one knee she waited to be told to rise. 

“This is her Mortis? Your new apprentice?” Aruk asked but already knew

Lak did not dare move as Aruk circled her, appraising her, measuring her. She knew very little about him only the reputation for being quiet, measured and had been one of the most respected History professors at the Academy before he ascended to the Council.

“Rise.” 

Rising to her feet slowly, she held her helm in her left arm, looked straight ahead and did not move. She was acutely aware that her behavior right now was being scrutinized not only by Aruk but Mortis as well. 

“I hope you understand how lucky you are that I allowed you to be part of my sphere. Your reputation as an impulsive, xenophobic war criminal makes you someone that not many people want to be associated with, that includes me. I expect nothing but total obedience to any orders given to you no matter the species. You may hold the title of Lord but you do not act as one. Until you prove to me that you can act in accordance to your title you will be kept under very close scrutiny. Am I understood young one?”

“Yes my Lord, clearly.” 

“Lord Kullig come in my office.”

A few seconds later a tall female Zabrak entered the office and bowed towards the two Counselors. 

“Yes my Lord?”

“Show the newest addition to our office to her desk and assignment. If she gives you any problems tell my Second and it will be dealt with.”

“As you wish my Lord.” turning to Lak, “Follow me.”

Lak followed the Zabrak to her new desk. “This is your new workspace, keep it clean and organized. We do not tolerate clutter in our office.” Lak laughed inwardly at that. If they had seen her desk back on Leritor they wouldn’t have told her that. Her desk was always organized, some said to a fault. 

“We know who you are butcher, and what you have done. Do not expect any help from most in this office. Your schedule is on your desk, do not be late from any breaks. Your first task will be in the records room. There are a multitude of boxes that need to be filed, get to it.”

“At once… my Lord.”

Lak set her helm down on her desk the walked into the records room. It took her a moment to decipher the filing system, such as it was. From what she could tell it was chronological but that seemed iffy at best. Making a mental note to look at ways to make it more efficient she got to work.   
*****

“If you have any trouble let my Second know Aruk. I will deal with my apprentice quickly.” 

“Do you think she will be foolish enough to cause trouble? Looking at her record she was a faithful staff officer for Gravus and settled in as an administrator rather quickly.” Aruk asked

“I don't know honestly. She is a wild card. Her ability to accomplish tasks she is given is not in question, it's her ability to keep her mouth shut long enough for it to be done. The lack of tact and discipline my late friend imparted on her is the problem.” Mortis told his colleague, his voice tinged with frustration 

“I have to ask my friend, why my sphere? With her experience it seems Vowrawn’s sphere would have been ideal.”

“I considered that and talked to him but the temptation for trouble would be too great for her. Was she an excellent supply officer, yes. With what happened she is angry and I can't discount she might try to use that position to help factions unhappy with the new edict. Too much of a risk.”

“That makes perfect sense.”

“She has a curious mind my friend, keep her busy, don't let her be idle. She can be loyal and dedicated, I saw it with Gravus. ”

“If there are any problems Malia will inform Domisan.”

Mortis departed and went back to his office. For her sake he better here nothing from her new posting than something. 

“I do not expect any reports about my new apprentice from Aruk’s office but if there is one do tell me immediately.”

“Of course my Lord.”  
*****

The first thing Lak did was sit down and organize the data pads in the boxes by order of date. Each box was a mess on its own and this project would take more than one day to complete. Shaking her head she knew she was doing slaves work, grunt work. 

As she got into her job she found a good rhythm and was working quickly, carefully but efficiently. She was jotting down notes as to a possible new organizational system for the files and made adjustments as she went. Unknown to her Aruk’s Second Malia was watching her work. Satisfied by the progress she was making Malia walked away and back to her desk. 

Lak looked at her chrono and realized it was her lunch time. Setting her pen and flimsy down she climbed the stairs and went to her desk. Jotting down the time she left for lunch she headed to the elevator and the food court. 

Walking into a bistro called Skozkr Nior she took in the alluring aroma of the food which only increased her hunger. After ordering she enjoyed a filling and delicious lunch, this was one place she saw herself frequenting often. Looking around the bistro the clientele were Lords like her, not Darths or simple apprentices. Even at the Citadel the restaurants were divided up by rank as well. 

As lunch ended Lak grabbed a caf and headed back to the office. Walking in right on time she ignored the looks and went right back to work in the records room. It was a long day and her head was throbbing by the end of it but she had put a sizable dent in the boxes. Pleased with her days work she grabbed her helm and caught a speeder back home. 

Walking through the door she dropped her helm next to it and shrugged off her chest piece. Looking around her room it was spartan. The mere basics, a bed, dresser and desk where all that was in it. Boxes of her personal effects as well as Gravus sat in the living room but tonight was not the night she had the energy to start going through it. The emotions that would be involved were something she just could not stomach in her current state.   
********  
3 Weeks Later

Lak set the last book on her bookshelf and gave a triumphant smile. Her apartment was finally unpacked and decorated. It had been a bit of a chore but it at least looked like home. 

Mortis had given her a little more freedom, she was allowed to go out into the city which she enjoyed. There was so much to Kaas City she had never seen and was enjoying the cultural district in particular. There were too many aliens for her taste but the museums were informative to visit and she had learned quite a lot. 

In her office work she had finished with the records room quicker than anyone thought and had sent in a proposal for a new filing system but that was denied by Aruk’s Second as “needless.” Lak wasn’t convinced she said no just out of spite but there was nothing she could do. At least she was out of the basement and actually into the office. At times though she would have rather been in the basement with the the aliens giving her grief. It was nothing obvious but they made their views known to her. It took every ounce of willpower to not react but she had not. How long that willpower would last was another question.

It was a crisp Kaas night and Lak enjoyed the breeze that was flowing through her apartment. She looked out her window and down onto the city wondering if she should go out to eat or just order in. Through the rumor mill she had heard of a couple of clubs that were still not alien friendly and shared her views on the edict and aliens. Going there would be a risk but she was getting antsy playing the cowed and quiet apprentice for this long. Deciding she went into her room and changed. It had been far too long since she had been with like minded people.

Getting out of the taxi Lak headed for a club called the Wraithstalker. It was a club that was well known as one aliens were not only admitted into but forcibly removed if they tried. Bands with various sentiment towards the traditional Sith Empire played there as well. Walking in she looked around and saw no faces that she knew. If there was one time her title of Butcher of Leritor would come in handy for her, this was it. 

She was stopped by a bouncer before she made it further into the club. It was obvious he did not know who she was which was oddly a relief yet annoying.

“Who are you?” he asked, his stance menacing

“Lord Lakadimos.”

“We have not seen you before, what was your last posting?” he crowded further into her personal space in an attempt to intimidate her

“Former apprentice to the late Darth Gravus, and former second in command of the Imperial world of Leritor. I was assigned here a month ago after the rebellion. Satisfied?” her tone was now defensive and the thought of leaving crossed her mind briefly

She could see something register in is face as if he had put it all together.

“You wouldn’t be the Butcher of Leritor would you?”

“Is that going to be a problem if I am?”

A smile crossed his face, “Not in here it won’t. You are welcome anytime.”

He walked her over to the bar and said something she couldn’t quite make out to the bartender. Then a drink was put in front of her. Turning to the rather large bouncer he nodded.

“It’s on me.”

With that he walked away and back to the door. She looked around and there were only human and pureblood faces. Listening closer to the music she strained to hear the lyrics but the beat sounded familiar. Drinking in the emotions and atmosphere Lak relaxed, suddenly she heard an all too familiar voice. 

“Does your doctor know you are here? He might be a bit cross if you were to injure yourself again.”

Looking over to one very smug Jevon Wagner, Lak laughed.

“He does not. Do you promise not to tell him. The less he knows the less cross with me he will be.” she playfully told him

“It will cost you then my Lord?”

“Oh no,” she put her hand over her heart as if she was wounded, “Pray tell what is the cost?”

“A drink, the top notch whiskey.” he told her

“I suppose I can afford that.” turning to the bartender, “ A whiskey for my friend, the best you have and put the remainder of the drinks on my tab.”

“I was unaware you shared my views on politics doc. I am surprised to see you here.”

“My politics do not interfere with my job, if I have a patient I heal them as best as I can no matter the species. On my off time I have my own views.” he looked at her and she could feel his desire clear in the force.

For the next two hours they chatted and drank, catching up and enjoying finding a friendly face. For Lak seeing a friendly face was a rarity since her reassignment and it was nice to be able to relax. 

Desire hummed in her veins and the alcohol stoked the fire for it. The muddled part of her mind told her that Jevon would come home with her if she asked but the rational part said it would be selfish to take advantage and to not ask. 

She felt a warm hand tilt her chin up and a thumb run over cheek, looking up she stared into the green eyes of Jevon. 

“Lak, are you ok?”

“I’m fine Jevon, just feeling the alcohol hit.”

“Then that is enough for you, come on I’ll make sure you get home safe.”

Lak cashed her tab and waved away his protests when she took care of his as well. He walked her to the taxi. 

“Go home, get some sleep and relax tomorrow. If you have any issues call me.” 

With that Wagner walked away and back to his own apartment. 

Felday

Lak sat on the balcony of her apartment enjoying a quiet morning cup of caf and a chance to relax. Surprisingly she managed to not have a hangover despite the large quantity of alcohol she had imbibed in the previous night. She was also glad for Jevon’s discretion, it would have been far too easy to fall into bed with him which was the last thing she needed to do. Blurring the lines between her and Gravus had ended up deadly and she couldn’t do that to her best friend, he deserved better.

The morning breeze picked up and that was Lak’s signal to head back inside. Closing the balcony door she placed her mug on the kitchen counter and looked to see what she could scrounge herself up for breakfast. Her stomach was beginning to get vocal about its lack of contents. 

It was mornings like this that she and Gravus would enjoy one another’s company, make breakfast together and do as little as possible unless it was the end of the quarter and reports were due. Often they would read, watch the holo, take a walk or as Gravus put it “be domestic.” Force how she missed him.

The raging anger she had been feeding off of since her arrival was starting to wane and that meant reality was going to start hitting her hard. She feared that moment when it all came crashing down on her and she broke emotionally. Even as her anger at what happened to her lover subsided, the anger she felt towards Mortis for his treatment of her and then springing the news he was her father was there and smoldering. 

Sitting down at the table she ate breakfast, it was simple but filling. As she put the dishes in the sink a message chime went off on her desk. Curious as to who would be messaging her on a Felday, she walked over and opened it. Her curiosity turned into anger as it was from Mortis telling her to be at his house in 2 hours. Slamming her hand on the desk she showered and changed.

Walking into the house which was as large as she remembered she could hear two voices, one was Mortis and the other was Darth Aruk. This was not turning out to be the relaxing day she had hoped it would be. Taking a deep breath she walked into his study bowing at the waist towards the men. She wasn’t sure if she should drop to a knee in these settings or a simple bow would be fine. Straightening up she waited to see if she was going to be corrected but thankfully nothing happened.

“Sit Lakadimos.”Mortis ordered 

Wary but wanting to get whatever this was over with as fast as possible she sat but said nothing. 

“I have called you here today because a decision has been made over your future.”

Both men noticed the confused and panicked look on her face but said nothing to assuage her fears. 

“We both know you do not want to be my apprentice and we also know I have no desire to be your Master. Despite what we talked about the night you stayed here, you have made your position on it clear. To that end I have decided, with the agreement of Darth Aruk to turn you over to him for training.”

Lak looked at him, “Permission to speak freely my Lord?”

Mortis had a distinct feeling about what she was going to say and momentarily toyed with the idea of saying no but he would let her have this last parting shot at him before he was free of her.

“Go ahead.”

Taking a deep breath she centered herself, “ You knew before I even landed on this planet I was your child, you let me be thrown in the cells then YOU tortured me. If that wasn’t enough you then spring that information on me during a dinner you know I did not want to be at. On top of it you now shunt me off to another Master because you don’t want to train me. You are an unbelievably cold, callus bastard. I am glad to be rid of you as my Master. I may have the unfortunate fate of sharing your blood but that is all we share and ever will.”

Aruk watched this exchange with curiosity. He was surprised Mortis had let her speak to him like this but surmised it wasn’t the first time he had allowed it. 

Mortis wanted to force choke for her words but knew showing any reaction would give her some sort of satisfaction. He was soon to be rid of her. His face was stone cold as he looked at her waiting for Aruk to speak. 

Looking at Lak, “Since Mortis never officially took you as his apprentice he has every right to seek out someone willing to train you. While I am not convinced you can be broken of your outdated thinking I do not believe you are a lost cause either. Your performance in my office has been excellent. As of this moment you are now my apprentice.”

Lakadimos didn’t miss the look Mortis shot at Aruk for the outdated thinking comment. 

“I release her to you my friend, good luck. Feel free to stay here while you inform her of your expectations.”

As Mortis walked out the door Aurk watched Laks reaction. Confusion, anger, surprise, a tinge of relief and uncertainty all flitted across her face as she tried to take everything in. She finally looked up at him.

“What is it you wish of me….Master?” her voice was full of confusion 

“Your training has been incomplete for some time, we all know why but that changes now. I have read your personnel file and you have potential. You will stay working within my sphere as well. Rules you will follow or else your punishment will be severe, you are to obey my commands without hesitation or questions, if you choose to frequent establishments such as the one you did last night, you are to not cause any trouble. If you do you may not live to see another day, you are to treat each and every Counsel member with the utmost respect. You will adhere to the correct customs when addressing them. You may have your opinions regarding aliens, but you will not voice them in public. Is this understood apprentice?”

“Yes Master.” 

Aruk could tell some of his rules had ruffled her proverbial feathers but he did not care. She was going to have boundaries.

“One last thing apprentice, I want on my desk tomorrow before you leave work at days end a paper you are to write. I want you to look at the first two lines of the Sith code and tell me how you see them and apply them in your personal, professional and academic life. I want honesty, you will not be penalized for what you say in it. We will do this every two weeks until we have gone through the Sith code. I also want you to meditate at least 30 minutes a day to ensure you think on the words and your physically continue to heal. Any questions?”

Shaking her head as she absorbed all he had just told her, “I don’t think so Master.”

“Good, you are dismissed.”

Lak stood and bowed then turned and left. 

Aruk walked to the door, taking his cloak of the hanger.

“My new apprentice should be completely confused and out of sorts by now which is what I want. I do not want her comfortable right now. I have my doubts she will rise to the occasion but if she does then her real training will begin. She has a power sleeping in her, I know you have sensed it.”

“I have.” 

“I have to ask, why did you let her speak to you as she did?”

“I almost did not but knew I would be rid of her soon so a parting shot at me was worth it. She does have right to be angry at me for how I informed her of her lineage. She had her moment and I am free of her. Good luck, she is handful.” 

“ Have a good evening Mortis, let us see how this project plays out.”

Lak walked back into her apartment stunned. She had a new Master, an assignment that would keep her up long into the night and was confused to top it all off. There was a part of her that was pleased Mortis was no longer her Master but she knew next to nothing about Aruk and she had worked for him for a month. 

Deciding to try and start off her new apprenticeship well she knelt and sank into meditation. As her connection to the Dark Side grew she recited the code almost as a mantra. What did it mean to her and how did she integrate it into all aspects of her life. The deeper she went she began to sense a very familiar presence.

Opening her eyes she stumbled backwards at the sight of the force apparition of Darth Gravus.

“M..m..Master?”

“Yes Lak it is I, well part of me at least.”

“How are you here?”

“Surely you have heard of force ghosts before, if not well you have now. I have come to say goodbye my love.”

The pained look on her face made it harder for Gravus to give her closure but he knew she needed it.

“Do not blame yourself Lak, you are not at fault for my death. You need and you will come to terms with it and move on. I know you and have watched you, you need to cease this self destruction you are in the midst of. Let your new Master guide you and learn from them. The best way to take revenge is to keep fighting for the Empire that adheres to tradition. I love you Lak but do not cling and let your feelings control you. That I taught you better. Become the Sith you should have under me. I failed you in that and for that I am sorry. Remember me, remember us but do not let it destroy you. Goodbye my love.”

His ghost faded away leaving Lak in shock. Her breath was coming in gasps and finally the walls around her emotions came pouring out. She curled up into a ball and began to sob. 

The alarm went off way to early for Lak’s liking on a normal day but after last night she had gotten very little sleep. Making her way to the office she stopped by the Cleshad Caf Stand and ordered an XL Caf. She was going to need it to make it through the day. She also still had that damn paper to write by days end as well.

Looking up at the chrono Lak noticed it was lunch time already, the morning had flew by quickly as she had been busy with work. Taking a pencil and flimsy Lak headed to lunch and to begin the paper Aruk ordered her to write. Grabbing her food she sat down and began to write. Explaining the first two lines of the Sith Code in her academic and personal life was fairly easy and straightforward. Easily writing that part she moved onto the harder part, her professional life. Since she was in a sphere that did not truly fit her passion she explained that as well. Applying the code to her profession was proving to be tricky but she did the best she could. 

As the end of the day came Lak waited for her colleagues to depart then walked into Aruks office. Dropping to one knee she waited for his command.

“Rise, shall we see what you came up with?”

Lak handed him her paper, which turned out to be longer than she thought it would have been. Taking it from her he flipped through the pages then set it on his desk. She knew there was no way he could have read it in that short amount of time. 

“You’re not going to read it Master?” Lak asked

“No, the point was for you to write it, to think on the concepts and do as you were told. Now that is done tell me, how does Peace is lie, there is only passion factor into your life?”

“In which aspect Master?”

“All of them, but first personally apprentice.”

“Um well lets see...there is no real peace. In my life I am always fighting for something whether it is to simply stay alive, my honor, my Legion or to keep my freedom, there is no peace. Passion is what drives me to fight and die if need be for my Legion, passion keeps me alive when I am on the brink of death, passion is what guides my hobbies in my off time. I am however starting to realize that I may not always be in control of said passion and that loss of control has gotten me into a bit of trouble.”

“A bit? Interesting turn of phrase considering you ordered a massacre then another one took place due to your example.”

“I knew nothing about…..” Laks throat closed up and she was suddenly unable to breathe. Clawing at her throat Aruk looked her in the eye. She dropped to her knees still trying but unable to breathe any life saving air into her lungs.

“You will reign in your attitude towards me right now or you will not see tomorrow. I do not care what you think, facts are simple. Your ordering the first massacre gave the impression that further ones could be carried out whether you were alive or not. YOUR actions apprentice. Is that understood?”

Still struggling to breathe she nodded her head. He could see panic on her face as she lapsed towards being unconscious.

“Now recite the next line and continue telling me how it applies to you.”

“Through passion I gain strength, to me that is self explanatory. Passion gives me the strength to do what I must whether on the battlefield, dueling circle or whatever it may be. Through strength I gain victory. That would be again victory on the battlefield over my enemies, whether they be the Republic or insurrectionists. Victory over opponents in the dueling circle, people who wish me dead. Which seems to be a rather long list as of late, victory over those who would see me enslaved again or even victory in my academic pursuits with top grades.”

“Interesting you bring up your freedom and fighting to not be enslaved again. Why is that? Slavery is now abolished in the Empire, what do you fear.”

Aruk probed and could feel the fear Lakadimos had when it came to losing her freedom. The sick, twisted jumble of feelings when the thought of having to wear a collar crossed her mind. 

“I may not have had a collar around my neck for a little over 20 years now Master, but the feeling of not being in control, being mere property to be disposed of at a whim stays with you. I can’t forget the feeling of pain when you are shocked from that damn collar. It never leaves you. The first 7 years of my life made a mark on me.”

Sitting back he made her wait and watched her fidget with her hands knowing the uncertainty she was feeling. This is how he wanted her, off balance, uncertain and unsure. He wanted to see how she reacted to things being totally out of her control. It was very apparent to him that when she was not in control she was insecure and unsure of herself. She tried to hide it but was doing a poor job of it. Letting her stew for a few more moments he finally spoke.

“We will talk again tomorrow and finish our discussion of the code. This has been most enlightening apprentice. You are dismissed.”

Lak rose and bowed at the waist then turned and left. She was not enjoying the talks she was having with Aruk and how uncertain he made her feel. He put her off base and she did not like that one bit. Picking up her helm and briefcase she hopped a speeder home. A feeling of dread crept over her about her meeting with Aruk tomorrow but for now there was nothing she could do to change it.


	11. New Master same irritations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lak's training under Aruk starts off rocky, an old friend comes to visit and Aurk realizes his new apprentice isn't as single minded as he thought.

She walked back into Aruk’s office the following day dreading the upcoming conversation with him. He sat at his desk, face a mask of no emotion as he watched her enter. The feelings of uncertainty, irritation and frustration came from her clear as the sun when summer came to Kaas City. Aruk motioned for her to sit and she did. 

“Shall we continue our discussion apprentice.”

It may have sounded like a question but she knew it was not.

“If I recall my Lord we only have the last line of the code to go over, The Force Shall Free Me.”

He delighted in watching her try to figure out what he wanted and regain control of the situation and failing each time. Gravus had done her and the Sith a monumental disservice by not training her correctly. After Thana, Darth Gravus should never have been allowed another apprentice he thought, it was apparent he had no idea how to train them.

“Correct, you may begin.”

The subtle change in her posture told him she did not like being treated like a child in school.

“In the most simple of ways the Force is what freed me from slavery. Showing an affinity for the Force is what allowed me to escape a life as a slave and enter the Academy. In a more abstract way the Force has freed me from the confines of limitations I thought I had, knowledge I never knew I could learn but have and experiences I have had but never thought I would. The Force has freed my emotions.”

“It seems you have a conceptual grasp of the code and have applied it in most areas of your life. A deeper meaning is needed to say the least. I took the liberty of looking up your marks while at the Academy and they were impressive, so that tells me you are not lacking in intelligence.” Lak opened her mouth to protest that last comment but Aruk snapped his fingers and she shut her mouth saying nothing. “ Your skill with a lightsaber is not the be all end all of what a Sith is. No one doubts your proficiency with a blade but there is far more to being Sith than that. I will ensure you learn that or you will die. You look as if you have something to say apprentice.”

“Nothing that won’t get me in further trouble my Lord.” she told him quietly

“That is a start. I understand Gravus let you speak your mind to him with little or no repercussions, you have not earned that right with me. Keep that in mind.”  
“Yes Master.”

“I have another project for you, however I am mindful of two things, your still healing head injury and the rather defiant stance you are adhering to regarding the massacre. You have a month to look back on what issues you feel contributed to the insurrection on Leritor and why you or anyone else on the command staff did not realize you had a traitor in your midst. Any lack of a mention about your “relationship” with Gravus and you will spend a night in the cells. Is this understood?”

“I already stated in my interrogation….” she began to explain

“Was I not clear? Did I say I wanted to hear about it right now?” Aruk’s tone was quiet, deadly and menacing

Lak looked down and became silent shaking her head. She was totally submissive towards Aurk and realized she had crossed a line. He was not to be trifled with and there were clear and defined boundaries with him unlike the blurred lines that she and Gravus had.

Her eyes were still downcast, “My apologies Master, I will do as you command.”

“Seeing as you still not have learned to still your tongue and act in accordance to your title I will be putting new restrictions on you. You are not to visit any clubs that have an anti-alien stance and you now have a curfew of midnight. It seems I shall have to train you as if you are fresh out of the Academy. Before you ask because I can see it on your face, these restrictions will be on you for the foreseeable future and they start tonight.”

He watched her process what he had said and the anger she felt boiled up rather quickly. He was in no mood to explain further, she had her orders. She would either obey or he would kill her. 

“Get out of my office.”

Lak walked out and sat down at her desk. These new restrictions were going to make her life hell. He had taken her freedom and basically control of her life right now and for force knows how long. Despite her desire to push back she knew that any transgressions would lead to quite possibly her death. Picking up her helm and briefcase she caught a taxi back to her apartment.

Walking through the front door her first instinct was to throw her helm across the room but stopped herself. She was angry but her head was starting to throb.  
*********

It had been three weeks since the new restrictions had taken effect and Lak hated them. She was pretty sure Aruk could tell she was still angry but since it wasn’t outright defiance and she had the proper tone it didn’t cross a line. Work was just as bad, she kept to her desk, doing what was needed around the office, staying quiet and stay as far away from Aruk as she could. 

Her “review” of what brought about the rebellion was almost finished. It had been difficult to write as she had to admit guilt as well. She realized she could have and should have done far better controlling the situation than she did. It had been a stone cold slap to the face for her and even as she wrote the final page she knew that Aruk would demand more and push her to admit more fault that she already had and was currently willing too.

A knock at her door brought her out of the brooding she was about to slide into. Getting up she walked over and opened it.

“Marko? Come on in.” she told him clearly surprised he was standing there

“Thank you Lak.”

“What brings up to the Capital?”

“Refitting and replacements for my Legion. I thought I would stop in a see you and see how you’re doing. So...how are you?”

Sitting down she took off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose. 

“Shitty. I have been treated as a pariah since I was ordered back, given to a new Master and am now kept on a tight leash. I fucking sucks man.”

“Who’s your Master?”

“Darth Aruk after Darth Mortis felt he could not train me. I will admit that the feeling is mutual. I want that bastard dead.”

Vago was taken a back with the hatred towards Mortis he was feeling from her. It was rare for her to have that much visceral hatred directed towards someone. Even Nox who she had an unfortunate run in with she didn’t hate her with that much emotion. Mortis had to have done something more than give her training to someone else.

“Damn Lak, what the hell happened with you and Mortis. Gravus and he were best friends.”

Taking a deep breath, “ When I arrived I had to have a meeting with Darth’s Marr, Otium,and Atroxa. I was pretty much blamed for it all. They sent me to the cells underground the Citadel. I didn’t know there were cells, I was wrong. Mortis came in for 3 days and tortured me, during that entire time he knew I was his fucking kid. Then he shunted me off to Aruk. He deserves to die and will at some point by my hand.”

“Wait, back the fuck up...what do you mean you are his kid?”

“It seems he raped my mother about oh 29 years ago and I was conceived. He of course didn’t give a shit because she was a slave so she meant less than nothing.”

“Shit Lak, thats...beyond fucked up.” he told her shocked at what she had told him

“As of now Aruk has me on a short leash too. I have a damn curfew and if I am found out later than midnight I am pretty much dead. This new posting is a nightmare.”

Vago got up and pulled her to her feet. Wrapping his arms around her he held her. She melted into his arms taking comfort in them. He was familiar, safe. 

Running her hand down his cheek, “Stay with me tonight. I could use some company.” She looked down suddenly insecure. “If..you want too of course.”

“Of course I will. I’m planetside for a week, I can stay here for as long as you want. I still care for you Lak.”

“I was about to eat dinner, shall I make you a plate?” she asked

“Sure, you know I am never one to turn down free food.” 

After a quiet dinner she and Vago curled up on the couch together as if no time had passed to watch a smashball match. He pulled her gently into his arms not wanting to cross any boundaries but she went willingly into his arms. The next thing she remembered was being gently awoken by Vago.

Still drowsy she took his hand and trudged to bed. He wanted her but knew she was mentally, physically and emotionally drained. What she needed right now was a full night’s sleep and he was going to do what he could to make sure she did. 

“Come here.” he told her while moving his arm so she could use his chest as a pillow

Putting her head on his chest, wrapping her arm over his stomach and leg over his she relished the sound of his heartbeat. She had never stopped caring for him. He was safe. They both drifted off in one another’s arms quickly.

She was back on Leritor in the thick of the fighting, she could smell the burning buildings, hear the explosions. Pulling her arms over her head to shield herself she curled into the fetal position. Vago was jolted awake by her thrashing and quickly realized what was happening. 

Gently taking her arms, “Lak wake up, your safe. I’m here.”

Her eyes opened and darted around the room trying to process what she was seeing. It took her a moment to realize she wasn’t back on Leritor but in her bedroom and in the arms of Vago. Closing her eyes she tried to steady her breathing which was rapid and shallow at the moment. Slowly she regained her composure, her pulse and rapid heart rate fell and her breathing returned to normal. 

She could hear the concern in his voice and feel it through the Force long before he said anything more to her.

“Are you ok Lak?” he asked his hand rubbing her back in a soothing motion

“Yea, I am now. Thank you for pulling me out of that nightmare.” she stared ahead unseeing, her mind numb

“Leritor?” he asked

She just nodded. He felt her weariness in the Force and it bothered him. He still loved her as a friend and they still had a bond in the Force from their time together. Seeing her like this, unsure, exhausted, hurt and withdrawn hit him harder than he realized. Laying back down he pulled her over so her head was pillowed on his chest. Wrapping his arms around her he tried to convey to her she was safe here in his arms.

She curled closer to him, wrapping one leg over his and opening the bond between them. He felt her find comfort in his arms and in his head. 

“Thank you Marko.” 

Hearing her use his given name told him just how tired and unsure of herself she was yet she was also comfortable to call him that when only his parents used it. Kissing her head he closed his eyes. She fell back asleep quickly, the adrenaline from her flashback now subsided she had hit the point of exhaustion. Closing his eyes he relaxed with her in his arms and fell into a deep sleep. 

Vago awoke before Lak that following morning. She hadn’t moved all that much from where she had fallen asleep . He watched her sleep, her breathing deep and even. He hated seeing her like this, adrift and lost. It would be so easy to rekindle what they had but he knew it wasn’t possible. In five days he would have to leave back to Dromund Fels for force knows how long. Putting those thoughts to back of his mind he wanted to enjoy his time with her, help how he could and make sure she was taken care of when he left. 

Between work and time spent with Vago Lak realized that he would be leaving tomorrow. It had been nice to have him around and in bed at night. It would be so easy for her to fall back in love with him but distance had broken up their relationship before and it would again. 

“Tonight I am taking you out to dinner my dear. So get dressed for a fancy dinner and night on the town. I promise to have you back before midnight.”

Smiling she was intrigued as to where he was going to take her. “ Give me 30 minutes to get ready unless reservations are before then.”

“We have an hour, I remember how long it takes you to get ready.” 

An hour later they walked into one of the nicest restaurants in Kaas City, the Robushaun . The atmosphere screamed exclusive and by the look of the clientele it was. Lak wanted to ask how Marko could afford this but decided she didn’t care.

As they were seated Vago ordered a bottle of wine for them both. Holding up his glass she did the same. “To a wonderful evening between us and to the radiant woman on my arm as well.”

“Agreed on both points.”   
Dinner was a quiet, intimate affair between them, conversation was kept light but there was an undertone of desire from them both. The food was the best she had ever had and the desert was even better which she didn’t think was possible. 

After dinner Vago proffered his arm as they took a walk in the Garden District. She enjoyed the various plants/trees/shrubs and the way they all blended in. Anyone who looked at them would think they were a happy, content couple. Lak put her head on his shoulder and basked in his presence. Slowly they strolled back to her apartment taking their time wanting this evening to last as long as possible. It was close to midnight but Lak didn’t care, she wanted to say in his company for as long as possible.

Turning to look at him, “I know you have to leave early tomorrow but come home with me and stay with me one last night. “ She wove her fingers into his hair pulling his mouth down to hers. His hands came to her hips pulling her closer, his tongue demanding entrance to her mouth. She moaned as his tongue plundered her mouth.

“We should go back to your place, I want you tonight.”

It didn’t take them long before they were back at her apartment stripping one another of clothes so they could feel one another’s skin. Sighs and groans of pleasure echoed through the early morning between the two. The alarm went off and was met with groans by both Sith knowing it was back to work and he was leaving. 

She walked with him to the spaceport wanting to say goodbye this time. “Safe travels back to Dromund Fels, make sure you keep in touch Marko.” She pulled him into her arms and held him for a moment.

“Take care of yourself Lak, you are stronger than those who want to knock you down. If you ever need to talk I’m here for you and always will be.” Gently kissing her he headed to the shuttle.

Lak was quiet for the rest of the day, not wanting to go home to an empty house. She finalized the lecture schedule giving it to his Second for approval. Upon getting it she had copies made for each sphere that it was going to be disseminated too. Before she had a chance to deliver them she was told that Aruk wanted to see her.

Entering his office she bowed at the waist. “You wished to see me Master?”

“Yes apprentice. You were busy this morning seeing Lord Vago off. I was unaware you knew him.”

“He and I served together on Taris and Leritor. He is a good friend of mine and it was good to see him and spend time with him.”

“Is your report finished for me to read?”

“Yes my Lord it is, it is on my desk. Would you like me to get it.?”

“Not right now. Deliver the lecture schedule as you were about too then give me the report when you return. Dismissed.”

Lak picked up the copies and made her way to all the spheres giving them the lecture schedules. Some faces were friendlier than others when she came in. The final sphere was Laws and Justice and she dreaded it. Taking a deep breath she walked in and saw Domisan sitting at his desk. 

“My lord.” she inclined her head

“Lord Lakadimos, what brings you here?” he asked cheerfully

“Just passing out the monthly lecture schedule for all to see and give to their workers. Nothing exciting.” she told him while handing him the flimsy

Reading through them she could tell more than one had piqued his interest so she decided to ask. “ Do you plan on going to any of them?”

“The one on the Sith Code and military strategy was on my list, a couple others I am on the fence about. You?”

“That one was a must go to for me, the one on science and the Force also is one I will most likely go to.” she told him hoping to see him at more than one lecture

“I will see you in a week at the first one if not sooner around the Citadel.”

“Looking forward to it my Lord.”

Lak walked out of Mortis office with a bounce to her step. Returning to her desk she picked up the report and walked into Aruk’s office. “Here is the report you wanted Master.”

“I will read it tonight. Right now I want to conduct an exercise with you when it comes to your mental shields. Kneel next to my desk and erect your shields as strong as you can and I will attempt to bypass them. I expect I will but I want to see how much resistance you can muster.”

Lak knelt closing her eyes. She delved into the Dark Side erecting her mental walls as fast but strong as she could. It didn’t take long for her to feel him probing around trying to find a weak spot. Following his probing she reinforced her walls the moment she felt him trying to bypass them. 

He was slightly impressed, he thought it would be easier to break through and was also impressed how the moment she felt him probing she would reinforce that area. Aruk also knew he wasn’t truly trying to break through either, he was simply passively probing. Push a little harder he noticed her brow furrow as she fended off his attempt with success. She was stronger when focused than he thought, perhaps she wasn’t just a Sith who happened to be good with a lightsaber.

Her head began to hurt as his probes became more intense and focused in one spot. It didn’t take long for her to feel her walls starting to crumble under his intrusion and finally he broke through. Clutching her head she tried to slow her breathing and push some of the pain away. Opening her eyes she saw a satisfied look on his face.

“I am surprised you held out that long. I of course did not use my full power but your ability to reinforce areas I was probing was particularly impressive. This is an exercise we will work on weekly, your foundation is stronger than I thought which pleases me. I will read your report tonight so be prepared to discuss it tomorrow. You are dismissed for the day but if your headache continues or worsens talk to your Doctor.”

Still on her knees Lak rose then bowed at the waist and left. Bracing her hand on her desk she took deep breaths to not pass out from the pain. Slowly she regained her equilibrium and left. 

After everyone left Aruk sat down and read what she had prepared for him. Reading he could see she had taken a clear eye to what had happened and laid the events of the last month out week by week and at times day by day. There were still parts that she had trouble digesting her role in and he realized he may be pushing her too hard over that so soon. Reading further she did admit that her intimate relationship with Darth Gravus had most likely clouded his judgement in putting her in such a high position she was not ready for but also pointed out if she had still be his 3rd in command when he and Shaythin were killed she would have ended up in charge either way. 

It was interesting how she suspected Rian long before anyone but was rebuffed at her desire to have him transferred by Gravus. He may have trusted Lak but at times did not agree with her and thus exercised his authority, interesting. His apprentice was turning into quite the complicated person and he did not expect that. He was going to have to alter his idea of training her as if she was fresh out of the academy in many ways. It seems Mortis may have given up on her far too early and he was starting to relish this suddenly complex apprentice he had. The key was finding out what she valued and how to get through to her. Jotting down questions for tomorrow he packed up his padds and headed home.


End file.
